


A Life Built Together

by kate_the_writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, SuperCorp Family, Supercorp baby, Violence, You've been warned, and break your heart in the process, happy ending with a lot of angst on the way, if its not ok, its all ok in the end, its not the end, just trust me, lots of fluff, supercorp babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_writer/pseuds/kate_the_writer
Summary: Kara and Lena are married, This is the story of their family.Vague, I know. Just give it a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of the tags seem scary. Most of those are for later chapters, but I wanted to go ahead and throw some of them out there. I will do trigger warnings at the start of the chapters to warn. This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy :) I'm not really sure how many chapters there will be right now, but we'll see depending on response. 
> 
> First chapter is pure fluff

Lena is sitting in her office sifting through paperwork. She has been staring at the same files for the last hour and a half, trying to work out something of a budget that will work for all branches of her company. The last thing she wants to do is short change any of her employees. She twists the ring on her finger, a habit she has picked up since the night Kara had asked her to marry her. A wedding and two years later and her heart still skips a beat when she thinks about it. She glances at the clock on the wall… 11:36. She smiles because she knows for a fact that a certain blonde reporter will be walking through those doors at any minute with her lunch from Noonan’s. Lena shakes her head and tries to finish up the last of the budget portfolio that she can’t seem to focus on. 

After another five minutes of staring at the papers, Lena decides she is done looking at the file for now. Just as Lena is sitting back in her chair, there is a knock at the door. She offers a quick ‘come in’ before sitting back up. The door opens and she sees Kara poke her head in. The reporter wears her normal sunshine smile, “Are you busy?” 

Lena chuckles as she stands from her desk and closes the file, setting it to the side for now. “No, you have great timing, I was just about to burn the monthly budget report. Now I can just get you to destroy it with your heat vision and save me the trouble” she jokes as she crosses the office. Kara sets the bags of to-go meals on the couch and opens her arms. Lena readily falls into the hug, grateful for the distraction. They stay there for a second, just holding each other close. The hug doesn’t last too long though, because Kara’s stomach growls. Lena gently pulls back and places a chaste kiss on Kara’s nose when she sees the blonde pouting at the loss of contact. Lena takes her wife’s hand and leads her to the couch so they can eat their lunch. “You do realize you don’t have to knock,” Lena teases as she pulls the meals out of the bag. She grins when she finds her favorite sandwich among the order and hands the bag to Kara. 

Kara rolls her eyes, “I know, I just worry that I’m interrupting or something.” She knows it’s silly, after all Lena is her wife. But she knows how important L-Corp is to Lena and she never wants to hog the CEO all to herself, and yet maybe she does.  
“Kara, you are never interrupting,” Lena says before she takes another bite of her lunch. “Actually, if you think about it, I start and end my day with you. So if anything, all of this,” she waves her arm meaning the company, “is interrupting my time with you.” Kara blushes slightly, not as much as the time Jess walked in on her and Lena making out on the couch, but a light shade of red none the less. Lena quickly leans over and pecks the rosy cheeks before returning to her lunch. Kara’s tendency to blush was one of the many things Lena fell in love with. “So what does Snapper have you doing today?” Lena asks.

Kara rolls her eyes and slumps back on the couch. “Nothing,” she huffs, “he sent me off in search of a story and nothing has come up.” The blonde scrunches her eyebrows creating the little crinkle that appears when she is thinking really hard.

Lena reaches and tucks stray hairs behind Kara’s ear. “Nothing? I find that hard to believe. Kara, you’re a great reporter; you could make a story out of anything,” Lena states. Kara opens her mouth to object but Lena shushes her, “Don’t try to deny it, I’ve seen you do it. Several times.” Kara smiles slightly before looking down to the sandwich she is holding in her lap. Lena can tell that Kara is not telling her the heart of the problem. She nudges Kara’s chin until she is looking her in the eye, then she places her hand on Kara’s knee. “Kara, what’s wrong?” she asks lightly.

Kara takes a deep breath before responding, “I don’t know, I just feel like every story I write Snapper just hands back for no reason. Or if there is a reason, he doesn’t want to share that reason.” She huffs taking another bite of her sandwich; Lena squeezes Kara’s knee, waiting for her to finish. “I don’t know, I guess it’s just getting frustrating, and I feel like I can’t write a good enough story for him- which is stupid I know, I shouldn’t care if Snapper likes my stories or not- but I can’t explain it- it’s just making me mad and- like I don’t know if I am picking uninteresting stories or if it’s my writing that’s awful or maybe he just doesn’t like me or-“ Kara stops realizing she has been rambling again. She sighs again and with a small smile looks back to Lena, who has now set her lunch aside, focusing completely on Kara.

Lena takes her hands and cups both of Kara’s cheeks. She makes sure Kara is looking her in the eyes before she speaks, “Kara Danvers, I am going to say this and I am going to keep saying this until you believe me.” Kara’s lips begin to curl up and form a small smile. “You are an amazing writer; I will fight Snapper Carr or any other idiot who tries to convince you otherwise. As for the stories, you get some good and some bad that’s just how it goes, but I happen to know that you have more than enough grace and charm to turn even the most boring of topics into the most interesting read.” Kara goes to object, but Lena cuts her off, “Again, don’t fight me on that, I’ve seen you do it.” Kara rolls her eyes playfully, and Lena smiles. “Lastly, I don’t see how anyone, not even Snapper, could not like you, though I am pretty partial,” Lena rubs her thumbs lightly across Kara’s cheeks as she moves her hands to cup Kara’s neck. Kara smirks, “Oh?” she laughs as she feels Lena pull her in for a kiss. “Yeah,” Lena smiles and she presses her lips to Kara’s. It’s not a long kiss, but long enough for both of them to miss the connection when they pull apart. They lean their foreheads against each other, both just relishing in the moment.

Both women sit back and continue with their lunches. “Thank you,” Kara says before stuffing her face with her sandwich once more. Lena smiles and responds, “Anytime,” and she means it from the bottom of her heart. She would drop anything to help Kara without a second thought. “Anyway, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve been staring at the same stack of papers for an hour and a half. There’s something I’m missing, I just can’t figure it out,” Lena grumbles lightly. Kara smiles at the cute little pout Lena now wears. “You’ll figure it out, you always do,” Kara offers with a smile.

They sit in silence for a bit just enjoying their lunches and the quiet together. Suddenly an idea comes to Lena and her eyes widen as she looks to Kara. “Why don’t you write an article about the orphanage we’re having the charity gala for? If you got the name of the orphanage out and maybe some pictures of the kids, who knows? Some more publicity could get them more donations or even help some kids find homes!” Lena is smiling as she waits for Kara’s response.

“I don’t think Snapper would go for that,” Kara sighs taking the last bite of her sandwich. “He shot down the article I wrote about L-Corp’s last event. He said that you had finally won over National City, and now it was just another company.” 

“Just another company?! Well you can tell Snapper that- you know what, nevermind,“ Lena stops herself, realizing she was getting off topic. “Kara I’m not saying write about L-Corp, you don’t even need to write about the gala. Just the orphanage, shed some light on the kids and the people who take care of them. It would be great for all of them.” Lena starts to clean up; she looks up to Kara with a smile on her face, “Plus who can say no to a story about a bunch of cute kids?”

Kara ponders for a second before looking up, “Lena, that’s brilliant! That actually could be really interesting, and I can go down there and speak to some of the kids.” Kara pulled out her reporting pad and quickly began to jot down some questions and things she could talk about in the article. A grin quickly pulls from ear to ear. “Do you have the address for the orphanage? I could go down there today and start putting something together!” Kara asks without even looking up. Lena just smiles; she loves it when Kara gets so passionate about something. She quickly walks over to her desk; it takes only a few moments to find the address. She walks back to the couch handing it to Kara. The reporter quickly stands before taking the small paper with the address on it. “Thank you so much,” Kara says as she takes Lena in her arms and kisses her quickly. Lena smiles as Kara picks up her bag and turns to go, “And off she goes,” Lena jokes. “You’re going to write an amazing article,” she calls as Kara reaches the door.

The blonde turns to smile back at her wife, “And you are going to figure out that report!” Kara says encouragingly. Lena just smiles and shakes her head. “I’ll see you at home for dinner?” Kara asks as she opens the door. Lena nods. “I love you,” and with that Kara is out the door, super hearing still focused on Lena’s office.  
“I love you too,” Lena says to an empty office knowing she will be heard. She turns and her vision zeroes in on the budget report still sitting in the same spot she had left it. She walks over and sits behind the desk, determined to finish it this time.

 

That Night

Lena turns the key and opens the door to the penthouse. “Kara,” she calls, not knowing if the reporter has made it home before her. When she doesn’t get a response, she goes investigating. First, she goes into the kitchen, expecting Kara to be either be cooking dinner or eating dinner, but she finds the kitchen empty. She turns and quickly glances over the island/bar to quickly scan the dining room/living room area, but she doesn’t find her wife. “Kara?” she calls again this time moving down the hall to their bedroom. The master bedroom is at the end of the hall, Lena passes both of the guest bedrooms and spare bathroom peeping through each door just to check. When she finally reaches their bedroom at the end of the hall, she finds their bedroom door open and Kara’s jacket from earlier thrown on the bed. “So you are here,” Lena thinks out loud. She turns to go back into the rest of the penthouse. “Kara?” she calls a little louder this time. She walks back into the living room. She is about to check the news to see if Supergirl had been called to save the day when she finds her wife curled on the couch napping. Her laptop is sitting on the coffee table. Kara is wrapped in a blanket Lena has never seen before. The blanket matches the couch which explains why Lena missed her when she quickly scanned the living room the first time. 

The laptop on the coffee table catches her eye, not really the laptop itself rather the picture displayed on the screen. Lena sits on the floor with her back leaning on the couch and she pulls the laptop closer to her to get a better look. On the screen, she sees a picture of Kara with a little girl in her lap, both smiling happily as Kara is reading what looks to be a Dr. Seuss book. Lena finds herself smiling widely at the picture, and she feels something deep inside her turn. She reads the article Kara must have been working on before she took a nap. It’s a great article. Kara talks about the orphanage, the kids and their caretakers. She talks about everything from the games they like to play to their school to the donations they receive and things they often still need. After she has finished reading, she is captivated by the pictures, especially the pictures that include Kara. She loves the pictures of Kara playing with the kids. In some, the kids are dancing with Kara; in others, Kara is chasing in them in what Lena guesses is an exhausting game of catch. ‘No wonder Kara fell asleep; the kids wore her out’ Lena thinks to herself and she chuckles. 

She briefly acknowledges the sensation in her chest; it is somehow a cross between warmth and an ache. Seeing Kara playing with those kids has awoken feelings in Lena she’s not used to feeling. She sees Supergirl with kids all the time, and she has never felt like this before. But seeing Kara Danvers, the blonde reporter, with kids has made it so that Lena can’t ignore this feeling. This feeling that she wants to see that everyday. A feeling that she wants to see Kara holding a child while dancing through their living room. A longing to see Kara happily reading a story book with a child curled in her lap, their child. Lena doesn’t realize that the mere thought of it has made her grin until her cheeks hurt from it. They have spoken about it briefly before; they both want kids, someday. But Lena feels like that someday for her may be closer than she had thought. 

She hears Kara stir on the couch behind her. She turns to face her. Kara’s eyes are opened slightly as she smiles to her wife on the floor. “It’s a good article,” Lena smiles, “I hate to brag,” Lena smirks mischievously, “but I told you so. I knew you could do it.”  
Kara’s eyebrows furrow, “You read it?!” She pouts, “but I wasn’t done yet.” Lena laughs and leans forward to kiss Kara until she feels the pout fade. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t wait,” Lena says as she climbs onto the couch to cuddle into Kara.

“It’s ok,” Kara says as she wraps the blanket around both of them. “It was your idea really, I couldn’t have done it without you,” Kara says as she presses a kiss to the top of Lena’s head. Lena smiles happily as she burrows in deeper, pressing her nose into Kara’s neck.

“Kara, when did we get this blanket?” Lena asks. Kara lights up, “the kids gave it to me! They wanted to play superheroes, so we tied towels around all of their necks to make capes. They said the towels were not long enough for me, so they used this as my cape. They wanted me to keep it,” Kara says happily, then she thinks for a second. “Do you think there is a way, we could get them some real capes? We could give them to the kids at the gala next week! Then they won’t have to use towels, they can each have their own,” Kara is running her fingers through Lena’s hair.

Lena smiles, “I think that is a great idea, do you have a list of their names?” Kara nods. “Then we could put each of their names on the back. I bet I could call and get their favorite colors too,” Lena thinks for a moment. Kara pulls Lena closer to her, “I already know all their favorite colors. We talked about a lot this afternoon. I think I wrote it all down, but I can just go back if I missed one.” 

Lena feels the warmth in her chest return. She inhales deeply and looks up to Kara, “Have I told you how much I love you and your big heart Kara Danvers?” The blonde smiles and says, “well it never hurts to hear it again.”

“I love you.” Lena states, then she leans up and kisses Kara. When they break apart, Lena gets up and heads to the kitchen to start cooking dinner, deciding the warm, ache in her chest was a discussion for another day. Another day very soon.

 

The Next Week

Lena is walking around the gala venue, making sure all the last minute details were in place. She sees her wife walking into the room in a beautiful blue dress with a small opening in the back. Kara catches her staring and she smirks as she makes her way over to her. As she is approaching the brunette, she notices the CEO’s own black dress that is stunning. When Kara looks back to Lena’s face, she notices the brunette’s gaze has not quite made it back up to Kara’s face yet. “My eyes are up here, Mrs. Danvers,” she jokes. Lena raises an eyebrow, “I’m well aware of where your eyes are.” They share a kiss before pulling apart and focusing on the night ahead.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Kara says cheerfully, looking around the room that is decorated beautifully. “I think we’re all set, if you want to go double check the gift for the kids and make sure it looks right, that would be great,” Lena says pointing to a table on the stage that has several gift bags with each of the kids’ names on them. “And Supergirl will be here to present the gift to the kids?” Lena asks. They had gone over this all this morning and for several mornings before that, but Lena likes to be sure.

Kara smiles at her wife, “Yes Supergirl will be here later.” Kara wraps her arm around her wife and lightly pecks her lips, careful not to smudge either of their lipstick. “Don’t worry, I got it all covered,” Kara smiles before making her way over to the stage with the gift bags.

The night goes off without a single problem. The guests arrive, the children arrive to sing to the guests. They are shocked when Supergirl comes and hands them each their own present. She tells them how her friend Kara Danvers told her that they liked to play superheroes and that she thought they should have proper capes if that was the case. The kids love them, every single child puts on their cape immediately to match the superhero in their midst. Supergirl leaves, but soon Kara Danvers returns and spends some time with the kids, patiently listening with a smile on her face as they tell her all about the gift the superhero had given them. 

Lena had been mingling through the crowd all night, making sure to speak to all of the guests and donors before the night was through. In the midst of the action, she finds herself watching from across the room as Kara is speaking with some of the kids. She has a little boy perched on her hip and a little girl holding her hand and several more kids surrounding her. Lena feels the warm ache return in her chest, this time much stronger than before. It is demanding to be felt and refusing to be ignored. Lena can’t help but be captivated by the image. It doesn’t take long to convince herself that tonight is the night. That she can’t ignore this feeling any longer. It feels too right. 

It is starting to get late and it’s time for the kids to leave. Kara and Lena help Ms. Smith, the woman who runs the orphanage, gather all the children and their capes and gets them into the limmo L-Corp had arranged to pick up and return the kids to the orphanage. Before they leave, Ms. Smith gave a quick hug to Lena and Kara thanking them both for all they were doing for the orphanage. The couple happily wave goodbye to the children as the car pulls away from the venue. They wrap their arms around each other and stand there briefly. 

“Well I would call this night a success, wouldn’t you?” Kara smiles. She takes Lena’s hand in hers and begins to lead her back into the gala where several guests still remained. Lena smiled, “yes I would, but I would also call this night exhausting.” The couple laugh. “Agreed,” Kara responds, “Why don’t we wrap this up and then we can go home and rest. I talked to Jess and we cleared your schedule for tomorrow and I convinced Snapper to give me tomorrow off, so that I can take care of you and you can relax. I know how hard you’ve been working these past weeks preparing for this.” 

Lena stops walking and turns Kara to face her. Tears are coming to her eyes as she looks at her completely caring and selfless wife. “Thank you, Kara. That means so much,” Lena pulls Kara in for a kiss which Kara immediately returns. The kiss deepens, but Lena pulls back before it can get too heated. “Let’s finish up and go home.” They quickly go in to say goodbye as the last of the guests are filing out to go home. Lena gives a quick thank you to Jess, the caterer, and some of the venue workers for their help. 

Before long, Kara and Lena are curled into each other beneath the blankets of their bed. Lena is playing with the ends of Kara’s hair and Kara is gently stroking Lena’s arm. Both of them just content finally being able to relax after a few very stressful weeks of planning. Their eyes meet and Lena gets lost in the ocean blue eyes. She imagines what a child would look like with eyes that blue and she feels her stomach free fall as the longing returns, this time accompanied with nervousness of sharing her new hopes with her wife. She feels her heartrate pick up and is certain that Kara can hear it.

Kara does hear and her gaze turns to concern as to why her wife is now upset, “What are you thinking about?” She asks and waits patiently for Lena to form her answer.

Lena had thought about this conversation extensively for the past week. She kept replaying her thoughts in her mind like a script. She had basically prepared a speech, but when she looked at Kara, all of that went away. She didn’t know how to say it; she just knew she had to say it. “I want a baby,” Lena blurts out before she can stop herself. “I mean,” she looks away when she sees the shock on Kara’s face. ‘Kara must not be ready for this yet’ Lena thinks to herself. She regrets her decision; she thinks she shouldn’t have said anything. Lena quickly back tracks, how does she fix this? “I mean, when I saw you with those kids from the orphanage, I just, I wanted that. All the time.” Lena begins to ramble in a style that is not uncommon coming from the blonde but from the brunette it is a clear sign of how utterly nervous she is. She still hasn’t looked back to Kara. “And I’ve been thinking about it a lot this week, and I just can’t get the image of a baby- our baby- out of my head and I don’t want to anymore,” Lena can feel Kara start to pull her closer, but she still doesn’t look up. “And if you’re not ready, it’s ok, I can wait I guess-“

“Lena,” Kara finally cuts off the out of character rambling from the CEO. Lena feels Kara’s finger under her chin. “Lee, look at me, love,” Kara pleads. Lena slowly looks up and finds Kara looking back at her with an expression full of love and tears in her eyes. “I’m ready, I’m beyond ready,” Lena lets out a breath that she didn’t know she had been holding. “Is that what you were so nervous about? You were nervous about asking if I was ready to expand our family?” Kara asks as she wipes the tears that are now flowing down Lena’s cheeks. 

Lena nods slightly, “Well it has been a while since we talked about it and we hadn’t really talked about it even then.” Lena takes a deep breath as she thinks about how much she had been thinking about this moment. “Every time I think about it, I just feel this warmth and excitement in my chest. You will make an amazing mother; you will. I just feel so happy that it feels like I can’t breathe, and I just wanted to make sure it was something you wanted too,” Lena finally finishes. Kara leans down and captures her wife in a kiss that shows the joy, excitement, and hope that she feels inside. 

When they pull away, both are slightly out of breath. “Lee, I was ready to start our family the night I asked you to marry me,” Kara states and a fresh set of happy tears spring to Lena’s eyes. “The baby could be ours,” Kara whispers. Lena furrows her eyebrows, of course the baby will be theirs. She is about to voice her confusion when Kara continues. “I mean- biologically ours. The baby will be ours no matter what, but- kryptonian anatomy is a little different than humans. I don’t know the science behind it, but we can get help from Alex and the other scientists at the DEO,” Kara resumes running her fingers through Lena’s hair.  
“Our baby,” Lena’s smile stretches so far that her cheeks hurt. They stay like that for a while. Kara can hear that Lena’s heart is still beating at a higher pace than normal. She smiles knowing this time it is excitement instead of nervousness. “We’re going to have a baby,” Kara whispers gently before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Lena smiles even larger than she already was and nuzzles impossibly further into Kara.

“I love you, Kara Danvers.”  
“I love you, Lena Danvers.”  
With promises and hope lingering in the air, they fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena speak with Alex and Eliza and begin the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst starting here. You've been warned. 
> 
> Tag warnings: awkward 'where do babies come from' conversation (sort of), injury, grief, miscarriage
> 
> I apologize in advance

Lena holds tightly to Kara’s hand as they sit in the med bay of the DEO. Alex and Eliza are sitting across from them. Lena’s heart hasn’t stopped racing since the conversation began. The two scientists had just explained the process to Lena and Kara. Lena, being a scientific genius herself had followed the theory that Alex and Eliza had proposed. The reporter on the other hand was still a little fuzzy on the logistics of this plan. Kara lightly squeezes Lena’s hand for reassurance before she looks back to her sister and her mother. “So can you explain that again? I’m sorry, I’m still a little confused,” Kara blushes as all three pairs of eyes turn to her with a smile.

Eliza opens her mouth to explain, but Alex speaks up before she has the chance. “Here let me,” Alex starts. “So a human baby would be conceived by a sperm from the dad fertilizing an egg from the mom,” Alex states in a very blunt manner. Kara’s eyes widen and her cheeks blush a bright shade of red. Her mortified gaze snaps to her mother. She knew this conversation might be a little awkward, but she hadn’t planned on reliving the embarrassing sex-talk that happened in highschool. Eliza and Lena chuckle and roll their eyes as Kara tries to shrink into herself trying to disappear. Alex is not oblivious to the blonde’s embarrassment, but she continues her explanation anyway. “Kryptonian babies are conceived similarly, except the sperm and egg are more similar, where the human sperm and egg are vastly different. Two kryptonian eggs could fertilize each other without a sperm, but human eggs can’t,” Alex pauses for a second.

Lena looks down disheartened. If Kara was with another kryptonian woman, they could have already had a baby by now. She feels like she’s letting Kara down, like she’s not good enough or she holding back Kara’s happiness. She knows they’re ridiculous thoughts; Kara has told her many times how she wouldn’t have any other version of her life where she didn’t end up with Lena. However, Lena can’t stop the onslaught of thoughts telling her that she’s the problem. Kara must have picked up on Lena’s change because she releases Lena’s hand to wrap her arm around her shoulder.

Alex notices the shift and continues her explanation, “We think we should be able to fertilize one of Lena’s eggs with one of yours and get a baby.” Kara nods this time telling Alex she is following her train of thought. “We’re not entirely sure how the kryptonian anatomy works, so we’re kind of shooting blind, but I’m confident you can have a baby that is yours,” Alex says to end the explanation. 

Kara and Lena look to each other with sighs of release. Kara leans in a places a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips. The couple share a quiet moment with their foreheads pressed together before they turn back to Alex and Eliza. “So,” Kara says furrowing her brow trying to decide how she is supposed to word this question, “what happens now?” The question comes out awkward, but it gets her point across. 

Eliza raises her eyebrows, “Well we could begin the process today I guess.” She looks down at the clipboard of notes she has been jotting down throughout the conversation. When she doesn’t get a response, she looks up, “Or we can wait a little bit. When do-“

“No,” both the brunette and the blonde interrupt at the same time. They chuckle and look to each other before turning back to Eliza. “We’d like to start as soon as possible,” Lena speaks up, leaning a little farther into Kara. “Today is perfect,” she smiles.

Eliza smiles, “Ok then! I guess the next step would be to take a sample of both of your eggs for us to work on in the lab.” She jots down a few more notes and then looks back up, “Have you thought about who will carry the baby?”

“I will,” Lena says and she can feel the butterflies in her stomach just at the thought. “Since Kara is needed to save National City on a regular basis, it would probably be best if I carry,” Lena smiles as Kara kisses her cheek. The couple had thought about this a lot and this seemed like the best plan for everyone. 

Alex looks to her mom who is grinning like a mad man. “Mom, are you ok?” Alex asks. Truth be told she was a little creeped out by her mother’s intense smile.

“Ok?” Eliza looks to Alex like she is crazy. “I’m going to be a grandma, how can I be anything other than completely ecstatic!” The three younger women smile happily at the ‘over the moon’ happiness of the soon to be grandma.

Later That Night

Kara and Lena are sitting at their kitchen table finishing up their dinner. Kara has devoured everything on her plate for the third time tonight, while Lena is still pushing around the majority of the content on her plate only having actually consumed a third of it. Kara picks up on the loss of appetite. “Hey,” the blonde calls quietly. She waits for Lena to look at her. Lena feels Kara’s gaze, so she sighs and looks up with a forced smile. Kara’s eyebrows furrow, “What’s wrong?”

Lena smiles reassuringly, “Nothing, I’m just not that hungry.” She sets down her fork and props her head on one of her hands. She looks down to Kara’s empty plate, “Are you done?” Lena says as she stands from the table, “I’ll do the dishes if you give me a kiss.” Lena smirks playfully and leans down to kiss her wife, “Or two.” Kara chuckles but obliges her with another kiss. Lena picks up the plates and makes her way into the kitchen to clean up. Kara watches Lena walk away with a dopey grin on her face. It takes her a second, but she eventually realizes that Lena has managed to change the subject. 

She walks into the kitchen. Lena is rinsing off dishes in the sink, but Kara can tell that her brain is on overdrive. The blonde walks up to the brunette and wraps her arms around her waist, “Are you sure you’re ok?” Kara sets her chin on Lena’s shoulder and leans her head against Lena’s.

“Yeah,” Lena says quietly, continuing her task of doing the dishes silently. “Hey,” Kara says unconvinced; she places her hands on Lena’s hips and gently turns her so that Lena is facing her. Lena dries her hands with a kitchen towel and tosses it on the counter. She can’t bring herself to look at Kara. “Yeah?” Lena whispers as she tries to convince the lump in her throat to go away. “Hey hey hey, no don’t cry,” Kara says and instinctively places both hands on Lena’s cheek to try to get the brunette to look at her. “What’s wrong Lena? Please talk to me,” the blonde begs as she tries to understand what happened.

“I just-“ Lena tries to speak, but the lump in her throat is making it difficult. “I’m just nervous,” she smiles to Kara. “I know what your mom said, but what if they can’t figure it out? You know, what if we do all this and it turns out we’ve been trying to the impossible?” Kara crinkles her eyebrows and shakes her head slightly. She’s about to ask Lena what she means, when the CEO continues. “Alex said that two kryptonian women can have a baby together, but I’m not kryptonian,” Lena smiles sadly. “What if we can’t have a baby and its all my fault?” her voice cracks on the last sentence. 

Kara immediately wraps her arms around her wife. Lena burrows into Kara’s neck, breathing her in and trying to calm her mind. “Alex and Eliza and the other scientists, they are going to figure it out,” Kara rubs comforting circles into Lena’s back. “I know they will, but even if they don’t we will still have a family,” the blonde presses a kiss into her wife’s hair. “One way or another we will have a family. I promise,” Kara whispers into the raven black hair. “They will figure it out,” Kara repeats, and Lena wraps her arms a little tighter around the blonde. Kara pulls back so that she can place a kiss on Lena’s forehead. “In the meantime,” Kara smiles as she backs up and begins pulling Lena towards the living room, “I believe a netflix marathon and cuddles will do nicely.” Lena chuckles lightly because honestly how did she get so lucky to end up married to Kara Danvers.

4 weeks later

Lena keeps her head down as she loiters the aisles of a corner store she stopped in on her lunch break. Normally, she would just skip lunch or eat in her office. Normally, she would have her assistant Jess run any errand she needed. However, this particular errand couldn’t wait any longer. She didn’t trust it with anyone else. A week after their first conversation with Alex and Eliza, Lena and Kara had returned the med bay of the DEO to have the newly fertilized eggs implanted in Lena’s womb. Now three weeks later, Lena finds herself staring in the middle of convenience store staring at a shelf of pregnancy tests. She knows that she is a scientist and that there are plenty of ways she could find out if she the embryo had stuck without using a cheap convenient store pregnancy test, but her nerves are getting the better of her. If she is doing this, she might as well go the old fashioned route of peeing on a stick.

She pushes her big sunglasses further up her nose, praying she won’t be recognized. The last thing she needs is her face plastered all over news with the news of her possible pregnancy. Wanting to get out there as soon as possible, the CEO finally makes a decision picking a test off the shelf and making her way to the counter to checkout. Her period was due three days ago. It is still very early in the pregnancy-if she’s even pregnant. Lena knows it’s a very morbid thought to have, but she can’t really help it. She’s not used to good things happening to her so this is unchartered territory.

She makes her way quickly back to her car and home. Her nerves pushing her to move faster so that she can get home and take the test. When she finally opens the door to her apartment, she throws all of her belongings down onto the counter of the kitchen before heading straight to the bathroom. 

Once she is done with the test, she leaves it in the bathroom and sets a timer on her phone. The instructions said the results would appear after two minutes, but Lena sets the timer for five just to make sure. She then spends the next five minutes pacing the apartment. She is going insane but she can’t stand still. She is certain that the moment she stands still she will most definitely puke from the anxiety. In the span of five minutes, Lena has started a load of laundry, cleaned out the fridge and made a grocery list for the week. She is in the middle of clearing away some mail from the table when she hears the alarm on her phone go off. Lena swears her heart stops. 

The walk to the bathroom seems like miles to Lena. When she reaches the door, she looks up with a clenched jaw as she enters; she does not want to accidently see the result of the test before she is ready. She stares herself down in the mirror, listening to the pounding of her heart in her ears and mentally preparing herself for either result. She closes her eyes tightly and takes one more deep breath. She forces herself to look down at the test; she swears her heart stops in that moment. There, sitting next to the sink, she sees the pregnancy test just as she had left it, except now it displayed two very dark and distinct lines. Pregnant.

The knot that had been twisting in her stomach suddenly disappears as Lena takes a breath, realizing now that she hasn’t taken a full breath since she entered the apartment. The cool air hits her lungs and tears begin to form in her eyes. 

She is pregnant.

The joy bubbles up through Lena’s entire body until it finds its outlet in the chuckle and wide grin that demand their presence. Lena had felt joy, pure joy only a few times in her life since Lex had turned and destroyed their relationship. It was there the first-time Kara asked her on a date after years of friendship. It was there when Kara proposed. It was there on the day of their wedding. It is there every time Kara believes in her. And now, staring at the positive pregnancy test, Lena feels as though she is floating on air. The sensation running from the tips of her toes up to her head filling her with light. 

Lena spends the next twenty minutes staring at the positive test, allowing herself to feel the joy. When she left the office, she had told Jess that she would be back in about an hour. Now, that hour has turned into an hour and a half, almost two hours. She finally gathers herself enough to get ready to go back to work. She is about to call Kara with the news, when she decides to surprise her after dinner. She quickly wraps the test in tissue paper and hides it in her drawer beneath the bathroom sink, just in case Kara beats her home tonight. She quickly gathers her bag, keys, and phone. With a giddy grin, she heads back to the office for the rest of the afternoon. 

Walking into the office, Lena is greeted with several strange looks. She knows that everyone can see the difference in her attitude. When she left for lunch, she was a walking bundle of nerves. She had snapped at almost everyone who had tried to speak to her. Now, she smiled and greeted everyone who made eye contact. She knew it is out of character and suspicious to her employees, but she can’t bring herself to care. 

The CEO spends the next two hours working on a blueprint for a new L corp device. She is still working diligently when she hears a soft thud on the balcony behind her. She is normally thrilled to hear the noise because she knows a certain Kryptonian has just landed. However, today the sound sparks nerves in Lena. In the almost three hours since she took the pregnancy test, she has been planning the perfect way to tell Kara the news. Lena knows that her nerves will get the better of her and it will be hard to keep the secret from Kara, especially if she pulls out the puppy dog eyes and pout. 

Never the less, Lena turns around smiling, but is confused when she doesn’t see anyone on the balcony. She stands up to investigate the noise, making her way to the balcony. She opens the door and upon first look cannot locate the source of the sound. She walks to the railing and looks out over the city. The brunette scans the sky for any trace of the red cape, but she finds none. 

“Kara, where are you?” she asks pensively. Kara normally has her super hearing tuned in to Lena in some capacity. She may not always be paying close attention, but she always hears when Lena intends a comment for her. Lena knows her wife will hear.  
She turns to go back into the office, when she sees a man dressed in all black standing between her and the door. Several feet to the right of the intruder, there is a black wire hanging down the building from the roof to the balcony. Lena quickly puts two and two together, deciding that this man is the source of the noise after propelling down the building.

Lena stands her ground and through clenched teeth asks, “Who do you work for?”

The man doesn’t answer, instead he advances towards Lena. She takes two steps back before she feels the rail behind her. She has a quick flash of déjà vu. She remembers the time her mother’s men had pushed her off the balcony and Supergirl had caught her. As she tries to push the attacker away, she believes Kara will save her again as she always does. Before she can stop it, Lena has lost her footing as the attacker pushes her over the edge of the rail.

This time its different. Last time she fell from the balcony, it was dark and she could only faintly see the street lamps growing brighter as she approached the ground. No, this time when Lena feels the support of the balcony slip from beneath her she can clearly see the sidewalk as she falls. Time slows. Lena has heard that before a person dies, they see their life flash before their eyes. Lena doesn’t know exactly what she is thinking, but she knows this isn’t that. She pictures the positive pregnancy test she left in the drawer. She pictures Kara opening the drawer and finding it. She pictures Kara crying on the bathroom floor clutching the test to her chest. She suddenly hates herself for not calling Kara immediately with the news. Lena closes her eyes, deciding she has seen enough. “I’m sorry, Kara,” she whispers as she waits for the moment of impact.

Her descent stops a moment before she had predicted it would. It takes a moment but she eventually register the strong arms cradling her bridal style against a familiar chest. It isn’t one of Kara’s most graceful catches, but that is probably a result of the panic and terror that is running through her veins at the moment. Lena clutches Kara, wrapping her arms around her neck as the superhero holds the CEO just a little tighter to her chest. They take a moment, just floating there in the air. Lena needing reassurance that she was in fact still alive, and Kara needing reassurance that her wife had not fallen to her death. 

Eventually, Kara whispers to Lena, “It’s ok, I got you.” The brunette’s hold on the hero’s neck tightens impossibly more. “I knew you would,” Lena whispers into Kara’s chest. With that, Kara begins to fly them back up to the balcony, “We’re getting rid of that balcony.” Lena chuckles at her wife’s demand. “How about we just make the rails taller,” the CEO offers as a peace token. They are almost to the balcony now, “We can talk about it later.” 

When they reach the balcony, Kara doesn’t say a single word of warning; she just blows her freeze breath and successfully knocks out the attacker. She calls for security as she sets Lena safely down on the balcony. The second Lena’s feet touch the ground, she feels a wetness pool between her legs. Lena’s heart stops, and her blood runs cold. All color leaves the already porcelain face and panic begins to set in.

Kara moves to wrap her wife in a protective hug, but the brunette places her hands on Kara’s shoulders before she even gets close. “What’s wrong?” Kara asks, now seeing worry flash across Lena’s face. “Talk to me, what's the matter?” Kara asks again.

Lena’s voice breaks as she says, “You need to take me to the DEO.” Lena is fighting back tears as she watches the confusion on the hero’s face. “What? Why?” Kara tries to ask. Lena is now officially starting to worry her, “Lena, what’s wrong?” the blonde can’t keep the panic out of her voice now. 

“You need to take me to the DEO now.”

Kara doesn’t hesitate another minute. She gathers Lena in her arms again and takes off just before the on duty security enter the office. She makes a mental note to call Jess when they get to the DEO to let her know what happened.

The fly to the DEO lasts a minute, maybe. Normally, it would take about ten seconds, but Kara is flying slower than usual to make sure Lena is ok. The brunette doesn’t say a word the entire trip. When they finally land in the DEO, Alex is at Kara’s side immediately. 

“What happened?” Alex asks as Kara sets Lena down on her feet. Alex is looking between the two of them worriedly. She didn’t like the little Luthor at first, but Lena has since grown on her. Now, Lena feels just like Alex’s little sister as well. Alex wraps an arm around Lena’s waist, supporting some of Lena’s weight. Kara is doing the same on her other side. “Lena, talk to me,” Alex tries prompting her to speak, “What happened?”

“I’m bleeding,” Lena says with a wobbly voice. Kara’s heart stops as she registers what is happening. Alex calls for help and gets Lena to the med bay as quickly as possible with Kara only a step behind her.

A few hours and several tests later, the couple sit in the med bay waiting for answers. Kara is sitting in a chair right next to the bed Lena is laying in. They are clinging tightly to each other’s hands. Alex comes back in with paperwork in her hands. Both girls see her glassy eyes and know what she is going to say before she even makes it all the way to the bed. Lena and Kara already have tears forming in their eyes as they wait for Alex to confirm their fears.

Alex looks between the pair and her heart breaks, “I’m so sorry-“ A sob escapes Lena’s mouth before Alex even finishes her sentence. She curls in on herself as sobs continue to race through her. Kara stares numbly at her sister as she explains a bit of the science of what happened. From Alex’s explanation, Kara gathers that the early stage of the pregnancy along with the impact of catching Lena from her fall had caused too much trauma to the baby. It takes Alex finally saying the word miscarriage before it hits the blonde full force. She places one hand over her mouth and screws her eyes shut as she tries not let out the scream she feels rising up from inside her. “I’m so sorry Kara; there’s nothing anyone could have done,” Alex takes Kara’s other hand in both of hers; they stay like that for a moment. “I’ll give you a minute,” she says sadly. She places a kiss on the top of Kara’s head before releasing her sister’s hand and quietly exiting the room.

Kara gets up and lays next to Lena on the bed. Lena scoots back until she can feel Kara pressed firmly against her back. Kara wraps her arms around the brunette and holds her wife as they both cry. They stay in this position until their sobs have faded into heavy sighs and puffy eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Lena whimpers in between breaths. It’s very soft, Kara feels her heart break as she pulls her wife closer to her.  
“It’s not your fault, Lena,” Kara reassures her with a heavy heart. “You heard Alex, there is nothing you could have done to stop this,” she buries her face into Lena’s hair as she feels another wave of sorrow hit her in the chest. 

“I took a pregnancy test today,” Lena admits quietly. Kara pushes herself up so that she is leaning on her elbow. She uses the other hand to gently pull on Lena’s shoulder until she is laying on her back and facing Kara. The brunette can’t bring herself to look Kara in the eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away. It was stupid; I was going to tell you tonight after dinner. It seems all so silly now; I wish I had called you right away. I should have called you right away. I’m sorry I didn’t call you right away. I’m so sorry, Kara,” Lena is in tears again when she is done talking. She still hasn’t looked Kara in the eyes; she knows that once she does she won’t be able to hold back her tears.

“It’s ok Lena,” Kara reassures her. She nudges Lena’s chin until she looks at her. When she finally does, Kara can see the guilt in her eyes. “It’s not your fault, love” she says again. Their whole conversation has been so quiet; it feels like if they talk too loudly the walls will cave in around them. Their eyes are locked together, both reflecting the same hurt and loss and love.  
Tears spill over Lena’s cheeks again, “Kara, it was positive.” Lena’s voice cracks on the last word, and she erupts into tears again. Kara pulls Lena close to her chest until she is sobbing into Kara’s neck and collar bone. She doesn’t know what to say, so she just holds her as they both weep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> a few of you were wondering where the angst was......... its here  
> come yell at me on tumblr @littlesupercorp


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara try again... and again
> 
> This chapter is pretty much fluff, though there is more miscarriage mention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the typos and the late update.   
> There are a few time jumps in this chapter, hope it's not too confusing.  
> Enjoy :)

Kara sits cross legged on the couch of her and Lena’s apartment with her laptop balancing on the arm of the couch. Lena lays across the couch with her head in Kara’s lap peacefully reading a book. They are enjoying a quiet night at home; Kara running her fingers through Lena’s hair, slowly lulling her to sleep. They were brought out of their quiet bubble with a knock on the door. “Dinner is here,” Lena yawns and stretches before she gets up and makes her way to the door. 

“What did you end up ordering?” Kara asks. She saves her article before closing her laptop and putting it aside for the night. She had offered to pick something up on her way home, but Lena insisted on ordering in for a quiet night at home.

“The Chinese place on the corner of 4th and 7th that have those pot-stickers you love so much,” Lena walks back to the couch and places the two very full to-go bags on the coffee table. 

Kara sits up excitedly, the mention of pot-stickers grabbing her attention immediately. Her trademark crinkle reappears, “Wait, today is Friday. They don’t deliver on Fridays.” She retrieves her first box of pot-stickers from the bag and begins to devour each one. Lena sends her wife a smirk, “They did tonight.” The brunette winks to the blonde as she opens her own box of sesame chicken.

Kara laughs and shakes her head, “What happened to a normal night at home?” Lena turns on the TV and begins flipping through their Netflix que to find something to watch. “Sweetheart, there is nothing normal about two women ordering enough food to feed a family of twelve,” she laughs just as the 1950’s version of Cheaper By the Dozen appears under their Netflix suggestions. Lena has grown accustomed to the old Hollywood movies that cover their Netflix thanks to all of the classic movies Kara insists they watch over and over again. She smiles to herself as memories of all those nights curled into the blonde on the couch flash through her head. 

The CEO finally settles on picking up where they left off in Grey’s Anatomy. Whenever they can’t decide what to watch, they always settle on Grey’s. Lena enjoys the science behind it, and Kara loves the relationship drama. Lena settles back into the couch and takes another bite of her dinner as they wait for Netflix to load. She can feel Kara looking at her, but she decides not to say anything about it. They stay there for a moment silently eating and watching Grey’s. 

“Hey Lee,” Kara says as she slowly opens her third box of pot-stickers. Lena nods for her to continue but doesn’t look up from her dinner. “Have you, you know, thought about it?” she asks shyly. 

Lena laughs, “I think about a lot of things love, I’m going to need you to be a bit more specific.” She takes another bite of chicken and then begins stirring the contents of the box.

The blonde takes a deep breath and places her to go box on the coffee table giving Lena her full attention. “Have you thought about…” she pauses making sure she gets the right words, “us trying again?” Lena freezes as she stares at her chicken allowing her wife’s question to sink in. Her eyebrows furrow together and she closes her eyes trying to ignore the panic rising in her chest. “Kara,” she whispers unable to will her voice to be louder. 

Kara holds her breath trying to gage her wife’s reaction to the question. It has been almost three months since the miscarriage and they have only spoken about it a few times. Those had not been happy conversations for either wife. Lena takes a deep breath, “I don’t want to talk about this.” She fiddles with the chicken she now has no appetite to eat.

Kara releases her breath, “I know, I’m sorry, but,” she looks up trying to find the right words so this conversation doesn’t end up in a fight like the others. “I know this is something we both really want, and we’re going to have to talk about it eventually-“  
Lena stands setting the food down; she moves across the room. “So, let’s talk about it Kara. I was pregnant for three hours,” she yells at the blonde; they never yell at each other. If they do have disagreements they always talk it out, never yell. But this time, the only other option to yelling is crying and Lena is tired of crying. She has cried too much in the past months; they both have. So, despite her best effort, Lena stands in the middle of their apartment yelling at her wife. “Three hours, I lasted three hours as a mother. What makes you think I won’t mess it up again?” Kara tries to cross the room to approach Lena. She knew this was a sore spot, but she didn’t know Lena had been hurting this bad. She wants so desperately to hold her and reassure her, but Lena only backs up further. She turns away, unable to see Kara staring at her so lovingly after she just screamed at her.

“Lena, that wasn’t your fault,” Kara whispers across the room, “it was not your fault. You did everything you could.” She takes a few more steps towards Lena, and Lena lets her. “Sometimes, that’s all you can do and it’s still not enough,” Kara continues slowly inching towards her wife. “And that sucks and it hurts and it doesn’t make sense and it’s not fair,” Kara is finally standing right next to Lena. She places her hands on Lena’s shoulders. When Lena doesn’t flinch away, she breathes a sigh of relief. When she feels Lena lean into the touch, she wraps her arms around her and tucks her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

Kara holds her as Lena begins to cry again, “I know it hurts, but you can’t blame yourself,” she whispers to her wife. She holds her until her cries have subsided to deep, shaky breaths. “Do you remember when I tried to convince you it was a bad idea to hold that gala when Lex was first sending people to kill you?” She paused and waited for Lena to respond. Kara felt the brunette nod, so she continued, “You told me, ‘we can’t live in fear’.” Lena leans further back into Kara. “I don’t want you to hold this over your head forever. I know you’re scared, but I promised we will have a family no matter what. I don’t want you to live in fear sweetheart,” Kara places a kiss to the side of Lena’s head before pulling away and turning her so they were facing each other.

“I’m sorry,” Lena apologizes; Kara shakes her head. She is about to tell Lena she has nothing to apologize for, but Lena speaks again before she is able. “I’m sorry for yelling at you; you didn’t deserve that,” Kara tries to interrupt again, but Lena doesn’t allow it. “I’m sorry for not talking about this sooner. I don’t want to live in fear, I just,” Lena takes a second as she feels her voice break. “I just need more time,” the lump in her throat is making it very hard to talk. “I’m not ready yet,” she whispers as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Kara smiles softly and wipes away the tear on the brunette’s cheek. “That’s ok, take all the time you need. Just, promise you’ll talk to me about it, when you are ready or when it makes you too sad. Please, talk to me?” Kara asks and waits. Lena mirrors Kara’s small smile and nods. The blonde kisses the brunette softly on the forehead and wraps her in another hug.

 

About Six Weeks Later  
A few weeks after their talk, Lena came to Kara ready to try again. They had the procedure done at the DEO immediately. Now almost three weeks later, they are being very cautious. Lena worries constantly, but they are following the doctor’s orders. They are eating healthy food for Lena; she is taking her vitamins and relaxing as much as possible for the CEO of a major company. Everything is ok right now.

Kara rolls over, stretching across the bed and soaking in the rays on sunlight beaming in through the window. She is unsurprised to find herself alone in bed, knowing that Lena’s biological clock wakes her up earlier than Kara. She uses her super hearing and hears Lena moving around in the kitchen. She sits up and begins getting ready for the day. Kara uses her super speed to shower, dress, and do her hair quickly. She joins her wife in the kitchen and she can instantly tell something is wrong. Lena’s jaw is clenched and she doesn’t even look up when Kara walks in. “Good morning,” she says as she walks over and pecks her on the cheek. 

“Morning,” Lena says shortly before returning to the eggs and bacon she was making. Kara looks at her for a second before asking, “Hey, what’s wrong?” She wracks her brain trying to remember anything that could have happened the night before that could warrant the brunette to be upset, but nothing comes to mind. 

Lena doesn’t stop her work on the breakfast, continuing to stir the eggs and flip the bacon. She clenches her jaw and purses her lips, “I got my period this morning.” Her voice cracks against her will. Kara’s shoulders slump, “No,” she whispers. She walks over to Lena and pulls her into a hug. 

Lena stays in the embrace for a minute, before pulling away and continuing to make breakfast for them both. If she doesn’t think about it, maybe it will hurt less. “Yeah, so I have to be at work soon, so I’m not going to eat much for breakfast, but I’m making plenty for you,” she tries and fails to stop the lump in her throat.

“What?” Kara asks. When she doesn’t get a response, she turns off the stove and grabs Lena’s hands getting her attention. Kara knows that Lena is trying to distract Kara and herself with breakfast, even though neither of them are hungry now. “No Lena, you are not going to work today,” Lena raises an eyebrow. Before she can even begin to object, Kara is speaking again, “No, not today. You are not going to work.” Kara says it in a tone that leaves no room for discussion, so Lena doesn’t even try.

After a long confrontation between two very stubborn women, Lena finally relents and agrees to go to the DEO with Kara to have Alex or one of the other doctors examine her. After breakfast, the alien flies them both to the DEO. Once there, they meet with Alex and Eliza. A few tests and scans later, they are told what they already knew: Lena is not pregnant. Shortly after, Kara is needed to help NCPD catch a bank robber. 

“Are you sure it’s ok?” Kara asks one more time. She feels guilty for leaving Lena alone right now, but she knows Lena would never allow her to neglect her superhero duties. 

Lena rolls her eyes, “I’m fine Kara.” She gestures to the door, “Go save the day, I’ll just hang out here until you get back.” She smiles and then pecks Kara’s pouty lips, before pushing her lightly towards the door. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Kara promises, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena says with a smile as Kara walks out of the room. Lena’s smile lasts for another second, once her wife is gone before it returns to a serious expression. She turns to Alex who is the only other person in the room now that Kara left. 

“Alex, I need you to tell me truth,” if she didn’t have the agent’s attention, she surely does now. Alex simply nods an ‘ok’ waiting to hear Lena’s question. Lena takes a deep breath. She knows what she wants to ask her, but she is terrified that she won’t like the answer. She looks to Alex, gathers all the strength in her, and around the lump in her throat asks, “Is it my fault we can’t have a baby?”

Alex immediately answers with a ‘no’. “This is not your fault at all,” Alex says although Lena doesn’t seem convinced. “I think I know why you keep losing the pregnancies,” Alex states. She has been researching and putting together theories since the first miscarriage just in case it happened again, trying to resolve every problem before it became a problem. “I think your body is rejecting the kryptonian half of the baby,” Alex flips through some of the notes she’s been jotting down in a file, trying to figure it out. 

Lena’s heart sinks, “So it is my fault.” She looks down at her hands trying not to cry. 

“No, it’s not your fault,” Alex repeats. “It’s science’s fault,” she flips to another page of the file. “But I think I can find a way around it,” that grabs Lena’s attention, she is now staring intently at the agent waiting for an explanation. Alex takes in the CEO’s intense stare and then continues, “So your body is rejecting the Kryptonian egg because it is recognizing it as foreign. If we were to take segments of your DNA fuse it to one of Kara’s eggs, maybe your body wouldn’t reject it.”

“Because it would recognize my DNA and think it is a part of me,” Lena finishes.

“Exactly,” Alex confirms. “I’m not positive, but I think that would help bring the baby to term,” Alex hands the file to Lena to allow her to read the notes. “I know this can’t be easy. There is no guarantee this will work, but if you and Kara are willing to try it, I can work it out in the lab,” Alex places a hand on Lena’s shoulder and squeezes slightly. She saw how the pain after the first try failed. She knows how much they must be hurting now. She just wants to give her sister and sister-in-law the support they need. 

Lena looks down to the papers in her hands. This theory makes more sense than anything they’ve tried before, but a part of her still panics. She is scared that even this will not work and she’ll just end up hurt again. She hears Kara’s voice in her head telling her not to live in fear. So, she takes a deep breath and despite the twisting worry in her gut, she decides that she is willing to try one more time.

 

About Three Months Later  
Kara walks up the stairs of her apartment building at human speed. Normally, she’d just fly in the window, but today she is carrying multiple bags of groceries that she would rather not risk dropping on any poor pedestrian on the side walk below. She looks down to the bags in her hands, and she can see one item in particular poking out of the top of one of the bags. She gently tucks the pregnancy test back into the bag. She had been surprised when Lena had wanted to try again immediately. Once Alex had explained their plan, it made a bit more sense. Kara was happy that Lena was excited to start their family again. It took Alex and the other scientists about three weeks to figure out how to fuse Lena’s DNA with Kara’s egg, but they were able to. The procedure happened shortly after that. Now, it’s been nearly six and a half weeks. Everything so far has been going good. Lena has refused to take a pregnancy test yet. She tells Kara that she is afraid that she will jinx it, like the last time. Kara had gone grocery shopping and picked up a pregnancy test as well, hoping that she will be able to convince Lena that it wouldn’t hurt.   
As she gets to her floor, she uses her super hearing to listen for Lena inside their apartment. She first listens to her heartbeat. Kara is positive that Lena’s heartbeat is her favorite thing to listen to. She could listen to the rhythmic pumping for hours and never grow tired. She hears Lena moving around in what is probably the kitchen. She knows Lena is waiting to cook because Kara had picked up a few of the ingredients she needs from the store. 

Kara sets down a few of the bags, to dig her keys out of her purse. As she slides the key into the lock, Kara notices that she hears another heartbeat slightly fainter than Lena’s. She didn’t know that Lena had invited anyone over. She picks up the bags and enters the apartment. 

“Lena, I’m home,” she calls as she closes the door behind her and begins to move into the kitchen. Kara hasn’t seen anyone else in the apartment yet. When she rounds the corner, she sees her wife alone in the kitchen taking out the pots and pans she needs to cook. As she sets the groceries on the counter, she looks over the island into the living room, but still sees no one. “Is someone else here?” she asks confused. She turns up her super hearing and she can still hear a third faint heartbeat in addition to Lena’s and her own. She can’t pinpoint where the sound is coming from.

The brunette’s eyebrows furrow, “No, it’s just me and now you.” Lena tilts her head to the side, confused by her wife’s odd question. “Why?” she smirks amused by the blonde’s antics.

Kara turns to her wife and shakes her head, “Nothing, I just hear-“ Kara swears her heart stops as she finally figures out where the sound is coming from. Her eyes drop to Lena’s stomach in complete awe. Her blue eyes water as she tries to wrap her head around the new sound. Kara feels a sensation in her chest, and she swears her heart just grew two sizes. 

“Kara, what do you hear?” Lena asks still very confused. Kara closes the gap between them. Once she is standing right in front of Lena, she drops to one knee and presses an ear to her wife’s stomach. Kara has a lump in her throat; now she is positive where the new heartbeat is coming from and she couldn’t be happier. 

Lena thinks Kara has now gone insane. “Babe, what are you doing?” she looks down to Kara placing one hand on the blonde’s head and the other on her shoulder to keep her balance. This draws Kara out of her intense focus on the little heartbeat enough for her to explain.

“I can hear it,” the blonde whispers so not to speak over it. “Can hear what? The growling of my stomach? If you’ll let me, I’ll cook and then it can go away,” Lena asks, wondering why her wife has taken a sudden interest in the sounds of her digestive system. She tries to step away, but Kara has other plans.

Kara rolls her eyes and places her hands on Lena’s hips effectively securing the brunette to her ear. “No, I can hear the baby,” she says grinning ear to ear. “What?” Lena freezes, and it finally starts to click. She has told herself over and over again not to get her hopes up. She told herself not to wait for this moment, because this moment might never happen. Ever since she was young and her mother died, she had accustomed herself to never expect good things to happen to her. But her she is, standing in the middle of her kitchen with her amazing wife’s ear pressed to her stomach and she can’t believe this is actually happening to her. She truly can’t believe it; her mind is in overdrive trying to convince herself that it is true.

“I can hear their heartbeat, Lena,” Kara whispers so softly; it’s almost as if she is in her own little world.

“You didn’t say anything this morning,” Lena says still trying to convince herself this is real.

“I didn’t hear it this morning,” the blonde is awestruck by the fact that this little heart beat wasn’t there a few hours ago or at least it wasn’t loud enough yet. Kara is suddenly to her feet digging through the grocery bags. Lena watches baffled. When the blonde turns around and produces a pregnancy test, she feels the all to familiar panic rise in her chest. She has just been given this joy, she doesn’t want it ripped away yet. Kara must have picked up Lena’s panic because she calmly takes her hands and looks into her eyes hushing her before she even has a word out. “Look, I know you’re scared, but I can hear the heart beat,” Kara wipes a tear that has fallen down her wife’s cheek. “She’s in there, babe. Let yourself be happy,” the blonde is smiling so wide her cheeks hurt, “it might give you some peace of mind.” 

It takes a little more convincing and reassuring, but Kara finally convinces Lena to take the pregnancy test. That’s how Lena finds herself staring at her reflection at the end of a very agonizingly long two minutes, just like she had when she took the first test. She can’t bring herself to look at the test, so she lets Kara look at it and tell her. When she hears her wife laugh, she turns quickly. The blonde is showing her the positive pregnancy test, “See, I told you,” she is beaming. 

Lena laughs and rolls her eyes, “You just have to gloat, don’t you?” Lena’s not dumb, she knows there is still time that something can go wrong. But she decides to finally take her own advice fully and not live in fear. She presses a kiss to Kara’s lips. They wrap their arms around each other as they pour all of their excitement and joy into the kiss.

Later that night, the ecstatic couple are curled up on their bed. Lena is sitting on the bed with her back leaning on the headboard. Kara is laying with her head resting on Lena’s stomach; she can’t get enough of the little heartbeat. She is convinced that if she spends the rest of her life doing nothing but listening to it, she would be completely content. She is slowly allowing the rhythm to lull her to close to sleep, when she hears Lena speak up.

“Babe, I have to pee,” she tries to shift her wife off of her stomach, but the alien doesn’t allow herself to be budged. 

“No, we are never moving,” Kara pouts. “We are staying right here on this bed, forever,” she demands still with that ever adorable pout.

“What about food?” Lena tries. 

“Delivery.”

Lena thinks for a moment, “What about in nine months when this baby is coming? I am not having a half alien baby in this bed.”   
Kara contemplates it for a second before settling. She props her chin on Lena’s stomach, looking up at her wife, “Fine, but until then we are not moving. I mean it.” She settles her ear back against the brunette’s stomach as it was before.

“I don’t care what you say Kara Danvers, I am going to work in the morning whether you like it or not,” Lena puts on her best CEO voice with a hint of amusement. She knows Kara doesn’t stand a chance. Lena tries again to wiggle her way out of her wife’s clutches. After a small attack of kisses, Kara allows Lena to wiggle her way free. Lena quickly makes her way to the bathroom with a quick ‘be right back’ thrown over her shoulder to the pouty reporter sitting alone on the bed. Kara has her ear fixed on both heartbeats in the other room the entire time.

When Lena gets out of the bathroom, she finds the blonde in the exact same position she left her in, including the biggest pout Lena has seen to date. She smiles relishing in the actual puppy that is her wife. She crosses back to the bed and sits back in her spot. Kara immediately curls back against her stomach, ear pressed to bare skin. 

“Aww did you miss me?” Lena teases. 

Kara nods, “I missed you both.” The blonde lifts her head and presses a kiss to the stomach below her. She lays her head back down, ear to Lena’s stomach and facing her wife. They both feel as if their chests will explode with the happiness. They smile to each other. 

“I love you,” Lena whispers.

“I love you too,” Kara whispers in reply. “And I love you,” she adds before placing another kiss on Lena’s stomach. The brunette chuckles looks down at her beautiful wife lovingly. She begins to run her fingers through the blonde hair. Kara closes her eyes and listens intently to the soft little heartbeat of their baby. This is her new favorite sound and she lets it lull her to sleep happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for happy endings this time :)  
> come talk to me on tumblr @littlesupercorp


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena panics; Kara worries, but what's new right? 
> 
> REALLY ANGSTY CHAPTER  
> PAY ATTENTION TO WARNINGS  
> READ WITH CARE
> 
> tag warnings: major character death, violence, manipulation, kidnapping, threatening an infant, hurting an infant, Lillian's a douche.... but again what's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I've been running around constantly and haven't had any time to write really. Hoping to get back into the swing of things.  
> This chapter is a bit longer than the others, and what better way to fill an extra long chapter than with heart shattering angst? >:]   
> Please be careful, read warnings.  
> Lots of angst to come... but its a happy ending I promise!

Lena has been sitting right on the edge between consciousness and sleep for a while now. She has finally managed to quiet her thoughts enough to slip fully into unconsciousness. Just as she feels herself falling into the nothingness of sleep, she is startled by a loud cry next to her. Groggily, Lena lifts her head and looks at the baby monitor sitting next to the alarm clock on the bed side table. The clock reads 1:27 AM. It has only been a half hour since Lena has crawled back into her side of the bed after putting the baby down for the third time tonight. The infant’s cries are growing more and more agitated as the lights of the monitor blink green… then yellow… and now red as the cries continue to get louder.

“Babe, can you get her?” Lena mumbles burying her face in the pillow beneath her head. The exhausted mother does not feel the bed shift, and the infant continues to scream. Lena lifts her head slightly looking back at the baby monitor, “Kara, please go get her.” Lena waits another minute. When she doesn’t feel bed shift again, she rolls over and reaches out for her wife. “Babe, wake-“ Lena interrupts herself when her hand meets empty sheets instead of the kryptonian. The window is open so Kara must have been called in for late night superhero duties. Lena sighs and accepts that she will not be sleeping much tonight. “I’m coming sweetheart,” the brunette whispers as she pushes away the covers and rolls off the bed. 

Lena follows the crying of her little girl out of their bedroom, down the hall and to the first door on the left. Lena pushes the door open and walks into the former guest bedroom that has now become the nursery. The brunette doesn’t even bother with turning on the light; the new mothers both learned the hard way that turning on the lights suddenly only made their little girl even angrier. 

The crib sits against the back wall of the bedroom, and Lena begins crossing to it to calm her screaming baby. She only makes it a few feet into the room before her foot lands in a puddle on the floor. The dazed CEO loses her footing and crashes to the ground. The noise caused by the fall further agitates the child, who is now screaming much louder than should be possible for an infant. 

After getting over the initial shock of colliding with the ground, Lena groans slightly in pain. She begins to pick herself off the ground slowly, “It’s ok baby, mommy’s ok,” the brunette says to try and quiet the baby. As she is getting up she realizes whatever she slipped on is all over the hardwood floor and now covers her as well. “I’m coming, sweet heart one minute,” Lena says when she is back on her feet. She cautiously walks back to the door to turn on the light and figure out what could possibly have gotten all over the floor in her daughter’s room.

She flips the light on, but doesn’t comprehend what she is seeing. She looks at her hands that are covered in red liquid. Lena feels like she is moving in slow motion. She stares at her surroundings but can’t make sense of what she sees. She feels like she can’t breathe, and she is going into sensory overload. There is way too much information for her brain to process right now. ‘Focus, what is going on?’ she thinks as she closes her eyes to focus. ‘Is this shock?’ she asks herself. ‘It must be,’ she thinks, ‘you’re in shock… but why?’ Lena backtracks and begins trying to connect the dots and understand what just happened. ‘Back up Lena, what happened?’ she thinks to herself.

Sleep... Not sleeping... The baby wasn’t sleeping. She was crying... Dark. It was dark. I couldn’t see... The floor. Wet. The floor was wet; I slipped. I fell into it. Pain. It hurt, a lot… Turn on the light. The baby was crying... Still crying. She is still crying. She is crying loudly... Red. The floor was red. Is red. The floor is red. My hands are red... And wet. The floor and my hands are red and wet... Red. Wet. Red and wet… Blood.

At that, Lena’s eyes fly open as she frantically looks down expecting to see her baby bleeding on the ground. When Lena follows the red from her feet to the middle of the nursery, the person on the floor is not who she expected to be in the middle of the large pool of blood. Lena feels tears begin to fall from her eyes as she stares at her wife’s body lying on the ground much too still for Lena’s comfort.

Lena falls to her knees next to the blonde; “Kara! Kara what happened?!” Lena begins shaking the body of the kryptonian. She takes Kara’s face into her hands, “Kara, talk to me!” She doesn’t get a response. “KARA,” she tries again in vain. The CEO scans her wife’s body looking for the source of the bleeding; she finds several cuts along her chest and stomach. All of which appear to be stab wounds. Lena is certain the floor has opened up beneath them when she realizes the kryptonian’s chest is no longer rising and falling.

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” she tries to shake the blonde again, “no, Kara please. Please, breathe Kara… KARA BREATHE!” The brunette frantically tries to cover the wounds, doing anything to stop the bleeding, “Kara stay with me, please don’t leave love… stay with us please. Kara stay with us, please, please,” she begs, “please babe, I need you. We need you, baby please, she needs her mama, Kara… Please!” Lena tells herself this isn’t happening; Kara’s about to wake up and she’ll be fine. “Please baby, open your eyes. Open your eyes, please love!” She continues pressing on the wounds. 

Lena looks down where her hands are frantically trying to keep her wife alive. Her hands are covered in the kryptonian’s blood. Kryptonian blood. Lena’s head snaps up as she scans the room, looking for a weapon that could have caused this kind of damage. That is when Lena sees it, the glowing green blade being twirled in the hands of her mother. Lena pulls Kara protectively closer to her body. Lena feels helpless as she looks over to her daughter who is still crying in her crib; calculating if she could get to the crib faster than her mother if she ran.

Lillian sees through Lena’s thought process, and she chuckles as she lifts herself from the rocking chair that sits in the corner. Her mother’s movement triggers her maternal instincts, and Lena launches herself across the nursery. Lena reaches the crib a moment before her mother; she is lifting the crying baby when the green blade invades her line of sight. Lillian holds the kryptonite knife to the infant’s chest. Immediately, Lena feels the air be sucked out of the room; she can’t breathe or think or move. The only thing she can do is stare at the knife that if being held to her child.

“Now Lena, you don’t want to do anything we’d regret, now would you?” Lillian smiles smugly at her daughter, but Lena doesn’t see it. She is staring at her daughter and trying to shush her the best she can without moving. Lena is running her brain through all possibilities to get out of this, but every plan she creates ends with that knife piercing her child’s chest. So, she stays perfectly still, not even breathing. The baby isn’t crying as much as before now that she has been picked up, but she is still mad because she wants Lena to hold her closer. 

Lena takes a deep breath, and whispers as soft as possible, “She’s crying… let me calm her.” Lena waits for an answer as she continues to shush the infant. Lillian begins laughing, never moving the knife from the child’s chest. Lena looks up and glares at her mother in disbelief. She knew her mother was heartless, but this was a new level of evil Lena has never witnessed before.   
Lillian tilts her head in amusement at Lena’s response. “Don’t look at me like that girl,” the venom in her mother’s voice tightens Lena’s chest. “I’m hurt that you’ve kept this beautiful little girl from her grandmother for this long, Lena,” Lillian shakes her head disapprovingly. “I think it’s time I get to hold the little Luthor,” Lillian’s smile and tone are purely condescending in every definition of the word.

Lena clenches her jaw and tightens her hold on her baby. “Over my dead body,” Lena spits at her mother. The mother and daughter are staring at each other, neither refusing to back down. After several minutes of staring, Lillian cracks a little smile. “It’s funny, that’s exactly what your little pet said,” Lillian arched an eyebrow and nodded over Lena’s shoulder to the floor.  
Lena feels an old familiar panic, the terror that used to paralyze her as a child growing up under Lillian, take hold of her and she looks back to her daughter. They haven’t moved; Lena is still holding the child over the crib. She has finally quieted and is staring wide eyed at Lena who is holding her almost at arms length from chest. Lena knows the knife needs to be moved; any amount of kryptonite this close to her half-kryptonian newborn can never be good. The terrified mother wants nothing more than to cradle her baby against her, but there is a knife between them. She would never forgive herself if- Lena cuts off that thought, refusing to believe it is a possibility. She looks at her daughter; the happy baby that is her whole world, Kara’s whole world as well. The young mother feels helpless; tears run rivers down her cheeks as she realizes she can’t protect her, not from this.

“What do you want?” Lena whispers, knowing that the only way her mother will leave is once she gets what she came for. Lena takes another deep breath, “I’ll do it, whatever you want. Just please, take away knife,” Lena hates the proud grin that stretches across the older woman’s face. She hated begging like this; she never would have begged Lillian for anything in the past. But this time is different. Lena isn’t thinking about herself now; the only thing she wants is the safety of her child. She would do anything to protect her. 

Lillian looks down to the knife she is holding against her granddaughter’s chest, “You know, it’s kind of funny how much harm one little knife can do to the Girl of Steel. Remarkable, truly,” Lillian smiles proudly at the knife in her hand, “I wonder how much damage it could do to a kryptonian baby.” There was a different tone to Lillian’s voice now; it wasn’t just a threat, it was a promise. Lena is frozen in horror as she watches the knife for any slight movement. She can’t see anything but the blade and the baby. That’s why she didn’t see the man who had slipped in through the window and snuck up behind her.

It happens before Lena can do anything about it. The man wearing all black grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her away from the crib. He pins her arms against her body making her drop the baby. Lena’s heart free falls as she watches her newborn drop back into the crib. The moment the child hits the mattress, fresh screams fill the room. Lena is thrashing against the man holding her back, desperately trying to claw her way back to her baby. She hits and kicks and claws and yells and screams and fights as hard as she can despite the man dragging her out of the room. She watches in horror as her mother picks up the child. Lillian smiles smugly to Lena, “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt her.” Lillian moves to the window where a helicopter is waiting for her, “yet.” With a satisfied grin, the woman tosses, yes tosses, the child to someone in the helicopter. Lena screams as her newborn is thrown from the window of her penthouse. When the child is caught and not falling to her death, Lena feels relief for less than a second before watching her mother get in the helicopter herself. 

Once the helicopter rises a little bit above the window, the man releases Lena and runs to the rope ladder hanging from the aircraft. Lena is right behind him ready to jump out the window after him, but the helicopter is flying quickly away from her. She couldn’t reach the ladder like the man and she couldn’t fly like Kara. Lena can only reach and scream as she watches her world fly away from her; the pain it leaves behind is unbearable. The only thing she can do is scream, scream at the helicopter, scream at her mother, scream at the sky, scream at herself as she waits for the whole in her chest to drown her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara really doesn’t want to be here. She knows there are worse places to be, but it still doesn’t change the fact that she doesn’t want to be here. It is the middle of the night, and she is sitting in the DEO waiting for the field team to return from the site of their latest alien crime bust. It was several hours ago that Kara was woken in her sleep to break up yet another alien fight that had broken out at the new alien bar. The superhero doesn’t understand why it is so hard for this new place to hire a security guard to break up the fights. The alien bar that the superfriends go to NEVER has this many fights, and if there is one, they have security to deal with it. 

For about 30 seconds, the blonde seriously considers skipping out on the debrief tonight and going home now. However, the team returns before she can make up her mind, so she’s stuck. J’onn and a few other agents take the two criminals to cells on complete opposite sides of headquarters, probably due to the fact that they are still trying to kill each other despite the handcuffs. 

While they deal with those two, Alex walks up to her sister, “Hey are you good?” Breaking up the fight was not that difficult considering Kara is much stronger that both of the alien criminals combined, but Alex still worries. The super laughs and rolls her eyes, “Yeah, I’m fine,” Kara sighs, “I just want to go home and be with my wife.” Alex smiles and pats Kara’s shoulder, “You and me both kid.”

Kara furrows her eyebrows in mock confusion, “You want to go home and see Lena too?” This time it is Alex’s turn to roll her eyes. The two are sharing a quiet laugh when J’onn joins the conversation.

“You ready to debrief?” he asks. The sisters nod and begin to follow him to one of the offices. They are all filing into the room when Kara’s heart stops. She freezes in place, focusing her super hearing on her apartment. Her blood runs cold as she hears Lena screaming. By now, she has caught everyone’s attention by stopping in the middle of the door way. Alex approaches her and lays a hand on her little sister’s shoulder. “What’s wrong, Kara?” she asks. That snaps Kara out of her thoughts, and before anyone can stop her, she is gone. Flying out the nearest window to get to her wife.

The superhero barely notices her sister trying to talk to her in her ear piece. “Do you need back up?... Kara!” Alex keeps asking question, but Kara can hardly hear them over the blood freezing screams she hears in her apartment. “Kara, talk to me,” her voice making it clear that it is not an option. 

The blonde flies as fast as she can to her apartment, only offering short explanations, “I don’t know, it’s Lena. Something is wrong,” Kara tries to tune into the heartbeats, but Lena’s screaming is too awful to block out. The blonde is only picking up a few words. Mostly just the word ‘no’ over and over again, but she does hear a few phrases. These short phrases are enough to make her feel like her heart will explode. She is listening to her wife say things like ‘bring her back’, ‘don’t leave me’, ‘please don’t hurt her’, ‘don’t take her’, and the worst one by far ‘don’t kill her please’. All are causing the hero to feel sick, but when she hears the last one, she nearly falls out of the sky. She is frustrated that she isn’t flying fast enough. 

Soon, she lands on the balcony of the penthouse and barrels into the living room of the apartment. Everything looks ok, but she still hears her wife screaming from the hallway. Kara runs down the hall and yanks the door open once she’s there. Standing in the doorway, Kara finds Lena tossing and turning on the bed. Lena is violently writhing causing the blankets that are already tangled around her to tighten even more. “She’s ok,” Kara tells Alex. “I think it’s just a dream… I’ll call you if we need help,” she adds quickly before turning the device off. She is frozen watching her wife’s spastic movements. Amongst the thrashing, the brunette is still screaming. Lena lurches forward nearly sitting up when she cries, “SOMEONE HELP ME!” 

Those three words send Kara into action as she runs over to the bed, and tries to wake up her wife. “Lee, wake up; you’re dreaming!” Kara shakes her as gently as possible trying to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself. “Babe, it’s ok. It’s just a dream! Lena wake up!” Kara gently shakes Lena again. 

“Lena,” Kara tries again, framing the brunette’s face with her hands. Suddenly, Lena’s eyes fly open, still screaming as she desperately looks around her. Lena looks at her wife as if she is seeing a ghost, which makes the blonde realize how bad this dream was. “It’s ok, love,” Kara tries to wrap her arms around her. The brunette can’t speak; she can hardly breathe with the sobs that continue to rattle her body. “Kara?” she finally managed to say between sobs. In that one little word, Lena’s throat throbbed in pain. 

Kara places her hands on Lena’s cheeks again, looking her directly in the eye. “Yes, it’s me,” Kara whispers. The relieved look on Lena’s face lasts only a few moments before it turns to an expression of horror. Lena tries to jump off the bed and sprint to the nursery, but Kara is holding her in place. The terrified woman fights her wife’s hold, but the super doesn’t let go. Kara tries to hold Lena so that she won’t get hurt, but she is careful not to hold too tightly, knowing her strength could hurt her more than she would hurt herself. “Calm down babe, you’re going to hurt yourself! LENA,” Kara tries to reason, but Lena it only makes fight harder. Lena continues resisting the super’s grip, with fresh tears and sobs, desperately trying to get to the room down the hall. Kara was already concerned, but now she feels panic begin to emerge, “It’s ok, you need breathe. You’re going to hurt yourself. Calm down love! Stop, Lena, it will be ok,” Kara reassures. 

Lena pushes harder against Kara, “No it won’t! It will never be ok! They took her, Kara! They took her, they’re going to hurt her! Kara let go! I have to save her,” Lena screams at the top of her lungs. Kara doesn’t let go, “Who, Lena? Who took her? Who did they take?” 

Lena is dripping wet from sweating; it’s almost as if her whole body is crying right now. Lena tries to break free again, “My mother… Cadmus,” she cries. “They took her. They took her Kara and I couldn’t stop them,” Lena’s brain jumps to the worst case scenarios; she just keeps seeing her baby crying in pain. The horrific scenes send Lena into another fit of desperate flailing to get out of Kara’s hold.

Kara places her hands on her wife’s shoulders, “They took who, love?” Kara asks again. “OUR BABY,” Lena screams directly in the super’s face. Kara freezes; she doesn’t know what to say. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. The blonde releases her wife, and watches as she sprints out of the bedroom. Kara doesn’t move, but she listens. She zeros in on Lena’s heartbeat, and then down listening for the second heartbeat. Everything sounds fine, until she hears Lena yell at the door. 

The super follows her wife and finds her struggling with the door handle of the first room on the left. She walks over quietly, trying not to scare the brunette. She gently sets one hand on Lena’s back and the other on her trembling hands. When Lena retreats her hands, Kara turns the knob, pushing the door lightly. The moment the door cracks open, Lena barrels into the room. She only makes it a few feet before she halts. With wide eyes, she looks around the room that is completely empty except for the tarp on the ground, a few buckets of light gray paint, brushes and a ladder in the corner. 

The CEO feels like the walls are caving in on her, and she can’t breathe. She begins to sob again as her knees give out and she collapses. Kara who has been watching silently from the door runs and catches her, gently lowering her to the ground. She cradles her hysterical wife as she continues to cry. The two sit on the ground, rocking slightly as the blonde tries to console her wife. 

They stay there. Lena clinging to Kara; Kara diligently listening to both heartbeats in her lap. Kara shifts so Lena is leaning back against her front. She rests a hand on her wife’s swollen stomach. Lena erupts into crying again, as she clutches her wife’s hand protectively to her stomach. Lena is almost 6 months pregnant, so she is just starting to noticeably show. Kara rocks them back and forth; she whispers reassurances into Lena’s ear and draws little circles on her stomach with her thumb. She waits for the brunette’s sobs to calm down.

Lena doesn’t realize that Kara has been humming into her ear until she feels her breathing and heartbeat begin to match the calming rhythm. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and sighs leaning further into Kara. Eventually, their breathing lines up. The Luthor’s breath shakes much more than the aliens, but at least it has slowed. Kara contemplates carrying Lena back to their bed, but decides to wait for Lena to ask or fall asleep, whichever happens first. She continues humming and rocking. Her attentiveness to the heartbeats never wavers.

“Can you hear her?” Kara almost misses what Lena says. The heartbeats and her humming nearly block out the less than whisper. The super presses a kiss into raven black hair and nods. She can feel the woman in her lap holding her breath, waiting, needing a verbal answer. The kryptonian rests her chin on her love’s shoulder and whispers, “Yeah, she’s been singing along the whole time.” A soft and short laugh passes between the two; Lena releases a breath. The laugh releases the tension in her chest for a moment, but soon she feels it tightening again. She can’t stop herself from replaying the dream over and over again in her head.  
“It was so bad,” she tries to say but her voice cracks and it comes out as a whisper. Lena tries to think about something else, anything else, but to no avail. Kara shushes again, but it doesn’t stop her. “It was bad, Kara. It was really, really bad,” tears begin to fall again, and Lena is finding it hard to breathe again. 

Kara holds her tighter, always careful not to squeeze too tight. “Shhhh,” she whispers into Lena’s ear, “shhhh, I know love, but it wasn’t real.” The blonde nuzzles into her wife’s neck, providing comfort in any way that she can. Lena shakes her head, “It felt so real… I tried… I couldn’t-“ she can’t get the words out and begins to break down again. 

The blonde shakes her head and presses kisses into raven hair as she tries to shush her wife again, “We don’t have to talk about it. It was just a dream.” She continues to rock the brunette back and forth, soothingly massaging little circles into her skin with her fingers.

Lena can’t stop herself though. She is hit with another wave of devastation. She clings to Kara as she tries to push the memories from her brain. In between sobs, she tries to talk, “You were on the ground and bleeding. I tried to help you, but you- you.. you weren’t breathing.” Lena is almost in a full panic attack again, “and my mother had kryp- k- kryptonite.” Kara’s heart is breaking listening to her wife’s anguish; she tries to quiet the distressed brunette. Lena continues anyway, “The baby was right there, and she was crying. She was crying so much, Kara. She was crying for me, and I couldn’t help her. I wanted to hold her, but I couldn’t get to her.” The brunette holds her stomach with unsteady hands. “I tried, I tried to get to her,” the walls are closing in again as Lena pictures the knife against her daughter’s chest. “I picked her up, but the knife-“ Once the word reaches her lips, Lena quickly covers her mouth with her hand. Every inch of her body wanted to scream; all except her rounded stomach and the hand that held it. 

Lena removes her hand from her mouth as more of her nightmare fell through her lips. “I- I- I was h- hol- holding her, Kara. She was in- in my arms, but I c- c- c- couldn’t-“ the brunette is stuttering and gasping. She can’t force her normally eloquent tongue to accurately use words to describe something this unimaginable. She took a deep breath, “I was holding her, but I couldn’t help her. She needed me to… but I couldn’t- I couldn’t, Kara I couldn’t.” Lena resolves into another fit of sobs as she lets the panic take over again. Kara tries to fight the tightness in her throat; she burrows as far into Lena as possible. Between her sobs, Lena kept repeating, ‘I was holding her, but I couldn’t help her’ over and over. It brings tears to her eyes, as she feels the same helplessness now. Her wife is sitting in her arms, falling apart, and Kara can’t help her. She begins humming again; she waits. She allows Lena to cry, until finally her sobs resolve to whimpers. 

Lena is staring blankly at the half-painted walls of the nursery. She feels her chest begin to relax; the panic recedes. She can now think about the dream and feel a tad bit of relief. The relief may be greatly outnumbered by the panic, nervousness, helplessness, and paranoia, but it is there. Like the eye of a storm, relief pauses all of the horror that the nightmare had left behind. It is relief enough to finally convince Lena’s brain that that’s all it was, a dream. The brunette leans further into the alien that is holding her. Despite finally falling into the comfort of her wife, Lena can’t stop herself as more of the dream spills off of her lips. “They took her,” she whispered; this being the most calm thing she said all night. Kara shakes her head gently, drawing circles on her wife’s stomach to remind her ‘no, they didn’t’. “My mom had kryptonite,” Lena adds quietly; the blonde is equally shocked and comforted that her wife’s heartbeat remains calm through the sentences. 

Kara presses several kisses into Lena’s hair; she whispers a soft, “I know,” before pressing more kisses into her wife’s hair, neck, shoulder, cheek. She peppers every inch of her wife that she can reach. Lena sighs into comfort, allowing her puffy eyes to close. “They wanted to use it on her,” the brunette whispers. 

The statement catches the hero off guard. Her breath hitches as she suddenly realizes they have no idea how or if kryptonite will affect the baby. Kara quickly pushes the thought out of her brain, making a mental note to speak to Alex about that later. She is shushing her wife again when Lena continues. “She hurt you with it, and she was going to use it on the baby. I’m sorry, Kara. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop her. I didn’t protect you; I didn’t protect her,” Lena’s heartbeat begins to pick up again, but Kara is calming her immediately. 

Trying to lead Lena back to the peace they had just found, Kara whispers in her ear, “You did, Lena, you did protect her.” The brunette shakes her head, trying to deny the statement, but Kara won’t let her. She takes both of Lena’s hands and places them on her stomach, covering Lena’s with her own. “You did, Lena. She’s here; she’s right here,” Kara can feel Lena relax again and listens as her heart rate levels again. “You have her; you have had her the entire time. You’ve had her, and you’ve protected her, Lena,” the Super pulls the Luthor impossibly closer, and they both relish in the embrace. Lena closes her eyes and listens as her wife continues, “You protect her; you talk to her; you sing to her. You get to hold her way before I do… which I am only slightly, very jealous of,” the blonde tickles her wife gently. Kara allows Lena to take her hands and wrap them tighter around her; matching smiles on both of their faces. 

Lena turns her head and looks up at her wife. Kara presses her lips to Lena’s forehead, before she pulls back to look her in the eyes. Lena feels the familiar calm of the blue eyes reach down and wrap around her heart. Once again, she feels the amazing woman she loves heal old wounds and new wounds alike. Kara stares down into green eyes, eyes that have seen and lived through more pain and betrayal than anyone should ever witness. She stares as those same eyes open up and welcome her in; they offer her a home, a safe place that has been carved into the Luthor’s heart specifically for Kara, and a selfless love that gives Kara more strength than any yellow sun ever will. “You protect her, and you love her,” Kara leans down and presses a kiss to Lena’s lips. Their foreheads against each other for a while. Kara gently whispers, “You love her, and she knows that. She loves you too.” A smile stretches across the brunette’s face as a tranquility runs through her. This new peace expels any pain or fear she is feeling. The alien listens again to the heartbeats of her girls and smiles as well. “She loves you, and I love you,” Kara says before burying her nose in dark hair. “I love you too,” Lena whispers in response. 

After a few more minutes on the floor, Lena asks to move back to the bed. Kara happily obliges, scooping up the younger woman and carrying her to their room. She sets Lena down on the bed before crossing to the dresser and producing two baggy t-shirts and two pairs of sleep shorts. Kara super-speeds to replace her suit, which she has been wearing the whole time, with one of the t-shirts and shorts. She then gently helps Lena peel off the sleep clothes that are still damp with sweat. Once they are both comfortable, they curl into each other; the blonde makes sure that her wife feels safe. She stays awake, listening to her wife and child’s heartbeats, waiting for the brunette to fall asleep first. Kara can tell Lena is almost asleep by the evening out of her breath. She runs her fingers through the raven black hair on the pillow next to hers, about to let herself fall asleep as well. 

Without opening her eyes, Lena whispers, “Kara?” The blonde interlocks their fingers, slightly squeezing, silently telling her to continue. Lena squeezes her hand back; her voice thick with the grogginess of near sleep, she asks, “Would you want carpet in the nursery?” Kara thinks for a moment, then she asks, “Do you want carpet in the nursery?” When they began planning the nursery, they never really talked about the floor. Kara had assumed they would keep the hardwood floor. Lena nods her head. The blonde squeezed her hand, “Then we’ll put carpet in the nursery.” Lena wants it, and Kara can’t think of any reason why not.

Finally, with minds free of any worry, pain, or fear, they fall into a peaceful sleep holding each other close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but yay for happy endings! Hope the angst didn't cause too much damage.  
> Next chapter is more fluff I promise!  
> Come yell at me on tumblr @littlesupercorp


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK B*TCHES
> 
> I am SO sorry it has taken me this long to update. My New Year's Resolution is to update quicker, fingers crossed I can keep it up! However, writer's block is real, especially when canon messes up your timeline.  
> -_- Between the exit of Maggie and the introduction of Sam, I did a bit of tweaking to my plot. Nothing huge at the moment. In this fic, Maggie will be sticking around, at least for a bit. Also, Sam will NOT become Reign, mainly because I have another way I want to work her in. So... yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my announcement a few weeks ago, I made a request for baby name suggestions and y'all were AWESOME! I love all of the names you gave! This brings me to my good news and bad news.  
> Good news- I was able to find the perfect name for the character!  
> Bad news- you won't get to see it until next chapter ;)  
> That being said, part of the reason this update took so long is because I was trying to fit waaaaay too much into one chapter. So I decided to break it up into two.  
> This hasn't been proofread, so I ask that you pretty pretty please excuse any mistakes. Also, this chapter was surprisingly difficult to write, so I apologize if any of the scenes/characters/actions seem off. It is 4am for me right now. :) So I will probably proof read it myself in the morning, but I didn't want to make you wait. Here you go, I hope you enjoy.

“How are you doing with the monitor?” Kara asks her sister as she enters the nursery carrying a rocking chair. She places it in the corner of the room next to the small bookshelf housing an array of bedtime stories, stuffed animals, and a few pictures of their friends and family. 

Standing over the crib, Alex finishes twisting the final screw into place, “I’m done.” She presses a button, and the screen of the wireless monitor Maggie is holding lights up with a picture of the empty crib. Alex waves her hand in front of the camera, as Maggie hands the monitor to Kara. 

Kara smiles and places the monitor on one of the shelves. “Thank you,” she smiles and glances around the room, trying to decide if the rocking chair is at the right angle. “Hey, is the chair center in the corner?” The blonde asks her sister and sister-in-law.

Maggie is folding a blanket, and Alex is adjusting the focus of the camera. They look over at the same time. Alex speaks first, “Go a smidge to the left.” Kara adjusts the chair, and both Alex and Maggie nod. Alex turns, leans against the crib and watches her little sister slightly adjust the angle of the chair again. Folding her arms and wearing a small smirk, “Good luck trying to keep it there. I give it two weeks... max.”

Maggie laughs. She lays the folded blanket over the rail of the crib and leans against it next to her wife, “the chair is going to leave tracks in the carpet. It’s not going anywhere, and if it does, they can just line it up again. One point for carpet. Alex- zero.” Kara and Maggie laugh. 

Alex nudges her wife and scoffs, “sure, but what about when something spills? Milk, baby food, medicine, dirty diapers? It’ll be impossible to clean, not to mention the stains. Point for Alex.” Maggie rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “But I’m right!” Alex continues, “and what about when she starts crawling? That poor baby will have brush burns all the time.” Maggie is still shaking her head. “Come on you know I’m right, Alex-2. Carpet-1,” the older Danvers’ mouth falls open when her wife raises an eyebrow and shakes her head again. “What? You know I’m right!” Alex turns, “Kara, tell her I’m ri-“ she stops mid sentence when she sees her sister across the room.

Kara’s body is tense; Alex can see the crinkle between her eyebrows. Neither of the bickering wives had noticed Kara check out of the conversation. The blonde is now staring at the rocking chair deep in thought. Alex walks over, “you ok?” She doesn’t get a response and her worry grows; she places a hand gently on her sister’s shoulder, “..Kara, what’s wrong?” The younger Danvers is pulled from her thoughts and turns to her sister a little confused. “What’s wrong?” Alex asks again. 

Kara sighs, looks down to the floor and then back to her sister, “Lena had a dream.” The response the blonde receives is only confusion. “A really, really bad dream. Like kryptonite knife, blood on the floor bad,” Kara takes a deep breath, trying to stop the lump in her throat that will surely form. “Lilian was in here,” she waves her hand towards the center of the nursery, “being even worse than she normally is somehow... When Lena tried to stop her mother, she slipped on the hardwood... I was dead; the baby was-“ Kara stops; the thought too horrible to put into words. The other two women are at her sides instantly. Alex wraps an arm around Kara while Maggie takes the blonde’s hands in hers. She leans into the touch, “I know it was just a dream, but...” Kara tries to find the right words, “When Lena woke up and she was so scared and hurt, I couldn’t help. She cried for hours, and I just held her because I couldn’t do anything else...” she pushes more tears backs, “...except get her a carpet. So I will take rocking chair tracks, stains and a little carpet burn, thank you very much.” 

The two older girls laugh. Alex pulls her sister closer, and Maggie joins the hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Alex says. Then she presses a kiss to her sister’s forehead, before stepping back. 

Kara appreciates the support, though she feels a tad guilty because after all it was Lena who had the dream. “It’s ok, just try not to mention it when Lena’s around?,” Kara asks, “she’s tough...tougher than me, but she’s been worrying a lot since we’re getting close. Then, she gets paranoid that she’s jinxing herself and overthinks until steam starts blowing out of her ears.” The blonde laughs and is met with smiles from her sisters.

“Of course,” the shorter girl says looping an arm around her wife, “besides, Alex is wrong. There will be no carpet burns because, need I remind you, she is half kryptonian. She’s gonna be the baby of steel.” Kara laughs, and Alex rolls her eyes. Maggie continues, “but honestly, Jellybean will probably be just as indestructible as Kara.”

“Sawyer,” a heavily pregnant Lena walks in the room carrying a throw pillow and small picture frame. She hands Kara the pillow and jokingly points to her sister-in-law, “stop calling my baby Jellybean. I mean it, her name is not Jellybean.” 

The detective looks pointedly at the soon-to-be-mother, “Luthor, I the sonogram she looks like a Jellybean, so to me she will always be Jellybean.” Kara’s Lena cocks an eyebrow. Maggie relents. She huffs and folds her arms, “well if I knew her name....”

Kara cuts her off, “nice try, but WE don’t even know her name. SOMEONE,” the alien coughs and nods in the direction of the Luthor, “keeps vetoing every name.” She knows that she is poking a caged bear, but she shoots her wife an accusatory look anyway as she positions the pillow in the rocking chair. Lena tries to escape interrogation by casually crossing the room with a picture of her and Kara cheek-to-cheek taken at movie night several months ago. Lena can feel three pairs of eyes on her as she deposits the frame on a shelf right next to the crib.  
A rapid fire of questions begin, and Lena begins compulsively nesting to avoid the interrogation. She tucks a blanket here, fluffs a pillow there, constantly adjusting objects all around the room. Alex asks, “You’re cutting it a bit close don’t you think?” Maggie wonders if they’ve at least thought about it. Alex wants to know if they’ve made a list of possible names, and she is interrupted by Maggie exclaiming, “name her Maggie!” 

Lena turns around to see Maggie grinning ear to ear; Kara and Alex just send her amused smirks. Suddenly, Kara turns to her wife with wide eyes that scream seeking approval. The CEO declines, “nice try.” She slips her arm around her wife, smirking to Maggie. By the frown on her face, one would think that Lena had just kicked her sister’s puppy. “Sorry,” she replies and shrugs playfully. 

Maggie sighs, “Why not?” The detective folds her arms feigning a look of betrayal. Thoroughly unimpressed, Alex mumbles ‘here we go’ under her breath which earns her a nudge in the side from her wife and a wink from her sister. 

Kara smugly teases her wife, “yeah Lena… why not?” The pregnant woman opens her mouth to defend herself, but before she can speak there is a knock on the door. Relieved, Lena smirks to the others, “saved by the bell, looks like your payment is here,” before leaving the room. On her way, she grabs her wallet from the island and begins counting the cash it currently holds. She opens the door and greets the pizza delivery boy. He couldn’t be older than 15 or 16, which makes the sight of him holding 2 large carriers containing 8 pizza boxes and 3 boxes of breadsticks that much funnier. Despite the heavy load, he wears an inviting smile, “Good evening, it’ll be $87.52.”

Lena hands him that amount as well as a generous tip “Thank you very much, have a nice night,” she says. He looks extremely uneasy, eyes dropping to her obviously pregnant stomach, when Lena goes to take the first stack of pizzas from him. 

The three from the nursery walk into the room just in time to see Lena about to take the boxes while the delivery boy tries to pull them away. “Hey Lena, stop!” Kara calls as she quickly makes her way to them. Kara takes the first stack from the delivery boy, and Alex is quick to take the other before Lena can even try. The Luthor makes no attempt to cover her annoyance; likewise, the boy’s relief is apparent when he is off the hook for making a pregnant woman carry 11 boxes. He wishes them good night before heading to the elevator. 

Maggie relieves Kara of the pizza boxes and retreats to the kitchen where she and Alex watch what might be the start of World War 3. Kara turns back to her wife with a raised eyebrow, but Lena does not let it intimidate her. This isn’t the first time that Kara has stepped in while Lena was in the middle of something, and secretly she loves it every time. The first time Kara had scorned her was when she had gone grocery shopping and tried to carry them into the building by herself. It had made Lena cry because, despite her best efforts, sometimes she still gets shocked when someone expresses concern for her. With her family’s help, she is now used to people caring about her, but being pregnant has messed with her hormones. Recently, she has been crying at almost every show of affection, except this one. Lena stands her ground, “this is that adorably aggravating type of overprotectiveness that we talked about.”

The blonde folds her arms, “Well yeah Lena, you should be resting, not trying to carry the Leaning Tower of Pizza Boxes.” 

Lena still doesn’t back down, “I have been resting, Kara! I slept in this morning, AND I took a nap today. I’m pregnant, not glass. I won’t break!” Her voice has raised a bit, so she looks down and takes a breath to calm herself. She doesn’t like it, but her pregnancy has made her not as obedient of the ‘no yelling’ rule as she normally is. 

Kara steps forward until she is right in front of Lena. She places her hands on the shorter woman’s shoulders, and presses a kiss to the top of her head, “we’re yelling.”

Lena sighs because she didn’t say ‘you’re yelling’. She said ‘we’re yelling.’ Even though she wasn’t really yelling, Lena knows she was the closest to it, but Kara had promised she will never let Lena do anything alone, including taking the blame. She leans into the blonde’s arms; she is immediately pulled into an embrace. Lena smiles and whispers, “we’re not yelling. We’re having a passionate debate.” 

Kara scoffs at her love’s word play. “Let’s eat,” she begins leading Lena to the kitchen where Maggie and Alex are pulling out plates and glasses. Normally, they would immediately dive into to the insane number pf pizzas, but tonight (and every other movie/game night since Lena’s pregnancy) they wait for her to get her plate first. The CEO thought it was sweet and endearing the first few times, but also quite unnecessary. She takes a plate looking through the boxes, “thank you, but you do realize you can eat before me. I don’t have to be first in line every time.” She places a single slice of pizza and turns to open the fridge.

While she is turned, Kara places another slice onto Lena’s plate. The brunette notices and squints her eyes toward the blonde. Lena groans, “Really?” She turns around with a pickle jar and a spoon in her hands. 

Alex knows the stubbornness of both women and decides to step in before. “Ok, I am going to stop you two because I’m hungry and don’t want to wait for you to finish biting each other’s head off,” she is met the couple’s huffing, but she doesn’t let it stop her. “Kara, Lena is an adult who can make decisions for herself. You need to discuss with her before you try to force feed her anything,” she pauses for a moment while her sister mumbles a forfeit under her breath. Alex whips around pointing her finger to her smirking sister-in-law. “And you,” the agent maintains a strict ‘big-sister’ tone, “you insisted on helping today, even though that was literally the reason Maggie and I came to help.” Lena tries to interject, but she is quickly cut off, “We love you and were happy to help anyway, BUT you will make it up to me by eating at least one and a half slices of pizza.” Both Kara and Lena frown, ready to dispute, but like before the older Danvers stops them, “Doctor’s orders,” she points to her Kara, “no more, unless it is her decision.” She points to Lena in the same manner, “and no les-“ She gets distracted taking a glance to Lena’s plate, “did you just put pickle juice on Hawaiian pizza?” Any tension that was still in the air disappears as Kara and Maggie erupt into laughter quickly joined by Alex. Lena furrows her eyebrows looking between her family and her plate. She hangs her head in defeat, collecting her plate and moving to the couch where they are about to have their last movie night before the baby comes. 

Kara follows quickly repeating apologies between the laughs spilling from her lips. She sits next to her pouting wife on the couch. The blonde wraps her arms around her; she presses a kiss to her cheek, “I’m sorry baby. We know it’s just a craving; it just caught us off guard.” She kisses her cheek again, this time her lips also catch a tear that has just spilled from the pregnant woman’s eyes. She takes her wife’s hands in her face, “Lena, its okay.” Kara sees Alex and Maggie looking very worried from the kitchen. They begin to walk towards the couch, but Kara motions for them to wait for a moment. When they do, she returns her attention to her wife who is now crying harder. Gently, Kara asks, “love, what’s wrong?” and waits for Lena to be ready to speak.

The brunette finally squeezes her eyes as she takes a steadying deep breath, “it’s silly.… I put pickle juice on my pizza.” She is mumbling so much that even Kara, the one with super-hearing, can’t tell what she said.  
“What?” the confused alien asks.  
Lena takes another deep breath to help with her current frustration and speaks louder this time, “I put pickle juice on my pizza… and I get so upset with you for no reason…” Kara tries to shush and comfort her, but it has no effect. The CEO’s rant has begun, and she can’t be stopped, “…and you are being amazing… and love me even though I’m going insane… and failing as a mother when she isn’t even here yet! I’m thoughtless and crazy and emotional and stubborn and I’m going to be just like my mother… and now I eat weird things like pickle juice on pizza!” The CEO frowns at the plate in her lap before she gives her wife the most pitiful pout. Trying to hide the smile on her face, Kara takes the plate from her and puts it on the coffee table. Then she takes her wife into her arms, wrapping her in love and warmth while she sniffles quietly. “Stupid hormones,” the CEO mutters under her breath causing the alien to laugh out loud. 

Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s head; she wonders in amazement how Lena’s heart stayed so pure after everything the world has put her through. The blonde has now made it her mission to protect Lena’s heart with everything she is. She takes Lena’s face into her hands, “I’m sorry I laughed; listen to me love. You are not thoughtless or crazy; not even a little bit. You are a brilliant scientist who’s brain has come up with so many extraordinary things I sometimes struggle to keep up. That amazing brain of yours makes you overthink things until you are convinced of things that aren’t even remotely true. For example, you have tricked your brain into thinking you are going to be bad mother because you have a bad mother.” Lena clenches her jaw and tries to look down to her hands. Kara quickly gets her wife to look at her again, “but you and I both know that is not true. You were on the other side of Lillian’s mistakes. You know what she did, how she made you feel. You’ve been on the receiving end of that mistreatment and it has made you highly aware to the pain inflicted by that kind of behavior. You said you don’t know any different, but you’re wrong. You know what you wanted and needed from her and how she fell short.” Kara uses her thumb to catch a tear that is rolling down Lena’s cheek, “You have learned from her mistakes, and you will be everything she never was.” 

The blonde plants a kiss on her wife’s forehead, then another on her lips, and another on her swollen stomach. When she sits up, Lena is smiling. Her eyes are red and cheeks wet, but the fear and pain has left her expression. Kara smiles back to her, places one hand on Lena’s cheek and the other on her stomach, “This baby is the luckiest little girl on the planet because you, Lena Lutessa Luthor Danvers are her mother.” 

Now, tears fall freely down the Luthor’s face, but they are happy tears which are decidedly better than sad tears. They are still a bit aggravating to the pregnant woman who has absolutely no control of her emotions, but she doesn’t dwell on that now. Now, Lena focuses on her wife, “thank you, I love you,” she whispers. 

The alien grins ear to ear, “I love you too. All I did was remind you of what we both already know: that you are going to be an amazing mother. You don’t have to thank me for that, ever.” She pulls her wife into her side; the brunette burrows in as close as she can with a bowling-ball-sized stomach in between them. Kara has a random thought, “… but you were right about one thing.” Lena furrows her eyebrows and looks up to the alien in confusion. Kara takes it as her cue and teases, “… pickle juice on pizza is really gross.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in, but when they do, Lena bursts into laughter. She can’t breathe, her sides, hurt and she needs to pee (which is yet another thing she won’t miss about being pregnant), but she doesn’t care. She knows it will be worth it. 

“A decision has been made,” Maggie says as her and Alex join the other two on the couch, “ and I am NOT sorry to say: Kara, you have no choice. Each of will eat pickle juice on our pizza.” Kara reluctantly participates in the taste test. They each make it about half way through their first slice, before Lena lets them off the hook to spare them the strange taste and herself the teasing. The only condition to this pardon is that Lena got to pick the movie: 50 First Dates. Her regret is immediate when she begins crying 10 minutes into the movie for absolutely no reason. She accepts the fact that it is going to be a long movie night of teasing. She doesn’t really mind it, though she will never admit it to the other 3. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kara nuzzles deeper into the back of Lena’s neck, deeply inhaling the scent of their shared shampoo. The brunette leans back, pulling her wife’s arm tighter around herself. They lay there for a moment, dwelling in the closeness. Unfortunately, it doesn’t last and the alarm clock screams from the bedside table behind her. Kara winces as she opens her eyes to light peering through the window. The sun isn’t enough to burn the Kryptonian’s eyes, but it is still an unpleasant shock every morning. She rolls onto her back to silence the beeping. When she rolls back into place, Lena is quick to reclaim the blonde’s arm and rewrap it around her with both palms flat on her stomach. “Good morning,” Kara hums.

Lena smiles, “good morning.” She is barely finished speaking when the baby kicks hard right under their hands. Lena grimaces and they both laugh. She rolls on to her back so her stomach is pointing to the ceiling. “Someone is up early,” Lena groans as they both feel the munchkin do summersaults over and over again.

Kara laughs, “Well she is your kid.” She wiggles her way down until she is face level with her wife’s stomach. “You’re going to be an early bird just like your mommy, huh?” she pecks the bump with her lips. The baby kicks again, and Kara continues their conversation. “I know,” she grumbles, “you too are going to wake me up reeeaaallly early every morning… just remember that this mommy needs to sleep too… ok?” She kisses Lena’s stomach again, before crawling back up to kiss her wife. 

They sigh into the kiss. This kind of kiss is Lena’s favorite. The ones that start off as a peck, but linger because neither of them want it to end. No matter how many kisses, how many ‘I love you’s, how many mornings she wakes up in Kara’s arms, every single one of these kisses feels like Lena is finally home. The pair lay in silence for a moment with their foreheads, until kicking has Lena wincing and Kara chuckling again. The blonde looks down, “You need to give your mommy break.” She receives a very strong, defiant kick in response. Lena laughs at the offended look on her wife’s face, “You do not use that tone with me young lady. I am the mommy; you are the baby.” The alien’s hand is kicked again. 

Kara looks to her wife for back up, but Lena only laughs. “Don’t look at me, I’m not the one trying to discipline a baby that isn’t even born yet,” she tickles the blonde. One would think that being invincible would make the alien immune to tickling. Lena has enjoyed taking advantage of the information since she has learned differently. Kara would normally fight the tickle attacks (not enough to hurt her attacker of course), but the overprotectiveness of the kryptonian drives her to remain still and take like an alien, which is no fun for the Luthor. She ceases, accepting a kiss as terms of surrender. “We can’t both be mommy. It’ll be confusing for everyone,” Lena says as she runs her fingers through blonde hair on the pillow next to hers.

The blonde ponders for a moment, “Ok… what if you’re mommy, and I’m mama?” The brunette stills for a moment in thought. She shrugs a little then continues playing with the blonde locks. Kara hears how she held her breath for a minute before she continued. She looks up to her and can see Lena trying to look ok, but the two can read each other like a book. Kara knows she’s not ok, “Lee?” The brunette smiles and shakes her head; so Kara decides not to push it. She turns her attention back to her wife’s stomach, “She still needs a name. If we wait any longer, Maggie is going to write JellyBean on her birth certificate.” 

That makes Lena laugh until she feels she is about to pee. “We are not naming our daughter after a type of candy,” she pokes the alien’s side. “I mean what if she grows up and she hates jellybeans?! That would be cruel,” she jokes. 

Now Kara is the one laughing. When she can breathe, she says, “ok, then a name! What abooouuutt……. Katie?” 

Lena thinks for a moment before, shaking her head. The brunette ponders, “Do you like Melissa?”

Kara scrunches her nose, “Yeah I guess.” The brunette rolls her eyes and scoffs. Kara brightens up instantly, “What about Lara? It’s so pretty, and it kind of sounds like a mash up of our names. I found it in one of those baby name books and I keep thinking about it.” 

The blonde looks to the brunette for approval and Lena hates herself for not being able to give it to her. It’s a beautiful name. She loves it, but her past is sitting in the back of her brain screaming warnings. She has finally gotten out of her family’s shadow. She doesn’t want to sentence her child to a similar fight. Fortunately, Kara sees it before Lena has to say it, “No L-names.” She understands, but her heart breaks knowing this still follows her wife everywhere. Lena quickly responds with ‘I’m sorry’, but Kara cuts her off with a kiss, “It’s ok, we’ll find it.” She kisses her again, “and if not, someone,” she wiggles her eyebrows and pokes Lena’s stomach, “is just going to have to learn to like jellybeans!” 

Lena shakes her head before shrieking and laughing, as she is bombarded with kisses covering her face then traveling down her neck, arms, chest, and stomach before travelling back up again. Kara was interrupted by her phone ringing. Lena rejoices victoriously while the super checks her messages. Kara groans falling onto her back in the middle of the bed. 

“Supergirl?” Lena sits up as her wife nods. The alien super speeds into the closet to change, then back into their bedroom in seconds. She stops at the bed on the way to the window. She kneels on the ground in front of Lena. Kara pulls her into a kiss. When they pull back, Lena warns, “be careful.” She says it every time Kara leaves for super duties. Kara loves it. At first she didn’t fully understand Lena’s need to say it until one night after a particularly bad fight. She had returned home to find Lena, who had watched the whole fight courtesy of every National City news channel, waiting on the balcony. Kara hadn’t blown out her powers, but she did have a few lingering cuts and bruises that would probably be gone by morning or the next afternoon at the latest. The second her feet hit the balcony, Lena had wrapped around her and clung to her until she fell asleep on Kara’s chest late into the hours of the morning. Now the super understands; she takes a moment to reassure her before flying out the nearest window. 

Kara smiles, “I will.” She leans down whispering to Lena’s stomach, “don’t have too much fun without me.” She kisses Lena’s stomach before standing up to kiss Lena again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Then, Supergirl is out the window on her way to the DEO. Lena holds her stomach, “Looks like it’s just you and me.” The baby moves again, though this time more gently. Lena sighs, “I know, I miss her too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kara arrives at the DEO and goes straight to the main control room where several agents are gathered discussing the mission at hand. Alex didn’t text her specifics, so she doesn’t really know what she is walking into. In the center of all of the conversation, is Alex and J’onn speaking with Clark. Kara smiles and quickens her step, “Clark!” They turn just as she approaches and smile as the two supers hug. “Not that I don’t love seeing you, but what are you doing here?” Kara asks in confusion.

Superman points behind him to the main display screen which shows the globe with a glowing red dot on the Antarctic Circle, “that.” 

Kara begins reading the charts on the surrounding screens, “What’s going on?”

“We just received a signal from the DEO base in the Antarctic,” Alex says. She presses a few buttons and the globe image zooms in to show a map of Antarctica only. Large portions of the map are shaded with red shapes. “They’ve informed us of a group of aliens believed to be an Infernian producing large amount of fire and generating excessive heat. The temperatures are rising drastically, melting a significant amount of ice, endangering everything in the environment,” she enlarges a chart highlighting the time/temperature/damage ratio.

Kara folds her arms, “but I just freeze-breath blew icebergs for them a few months ago. The penguins were so happy!” Winn gives her a pat on the shoulder to comfort the grumpy kryptonian.

Alex zooms in on the DEO base, “If we don’t intervene, the damage to the atmosphere could be catastrophic, not to mention the impending attack on the base itself.”

Superman takes a step towards the board, “Then we intervene. Do we know how many aliens there are?” Suddenly an alarm grabs their attention. The Infernians have now approached the 100 mile radius around the base.

J’onn shifts into his green martian form, “We need to move; we can finish the briefing on the way.” He makes for the flyer’s exit. Superman is right behind him, but Supergirl lingers a moment. They turn around to check on her when they realize they aren’t being followed. 

Kara pulls out her phone quickly, before looking up to them. “I just need to call Lena. Go ahead; I’ll catch up,” she says as she dials Lena’s number. J’onn nods to Clark, and the two fly away. It takes one ring for Lena to answer. She hears her two favorite heart beats through the phone and it brings a smile to her face… even if it doesn’t last. Lena greets her, and she is reminded why she called.

Kara cuts her off quickly, “Hey, I can’t talk long. I have to go to Antarctica for a mission, and I won’t be able to hear you. It’s nothing big; I’ll probably be back before lunch. So you don’t need to worry, but I know you will anyway. If you need anything, call Alex or Maggie or Eliza. Alex will be here and Eliza is in Midvale, so it might take them a little longer to respond, but they’ll be on the way.”

As soon as Kara pauses, Lena speaks quickly so that she can go, “Ok, I love you.” Her normal ‘Supergirl-duties’ worrying always amplifies when she gets calls like this. It usually means the fight is going to be big one

“I love you too,” Kara almost hangs up, but Lena stops her before she can. 

“Hey, Kara…”

“Yeah?”

Lena loses her words suddenly, “…just… come home to me. Please.” 

Kara can hear the worry in her voice and the increase of her heartbeat. She wants to do anything she can to comfort her, “hey do me a favor, you think and make a list of baby names. I’ll do the same. Then when I get back, we can look at the list and find the right one. How does that sound?”

There’s a short pause, “yeah, that sounds great.” 

Kara smiles, and quickly follows to catch up with the martian and Superman, “ok I gotta go, I’ll call you on the way back. Bye.”

“Bye,” Lena sighs before the call is ended. She looks at her phone for a moment, then sets it on the sink and continues getting ready for work. She doesn’t have an important meeting or deadline that needs to be taken care of, but she wants to go in anyway just to check on things. With the baby on the way, Lena had hired someone to stand in as an interim CEO for Lcorp to help while Lena was caring for the baby. Sam had been brought on three weeks ago as Lena’s shadow. Since then, Sam has learned Lcorp’s day to day operation exceptionally well. Lena has been slowly weening herself from the company and hovering over Sam. Sam is great and doesn’t need to be supervised anymore, but Lena is home with nothing but boredom and worry swirling around in her head. This will give her a chance to get out of the house and to occupy her brain. 

Lena looks up from the book of baby names and into the bathroom mirror to finish her hair and makeup. She is almost done when she feels a dull pain in her back. She groans and tries to rub it a little as best she can. She continues getting ready despite the pain. She gets dressed, skipping over her typical blouse and pencil skirt combos for the maternity dresses hanging next to them. Lena is almost ready, but she is suddenly debating if she really wanted to go out. She decides it is. The CEO goes into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea to take with her. As she watches the tea slowly stain the water, she feels a trickling down her legs. She is stunned to look down and see the small puddle between her feet. 

With shaking hands, Lena reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone. She opens her contacts and immediately scrolling to the M’s. She taps the name and listens as it rings. She sighs when the detective answers the phone, even though she knew she would.

“Hey...”

“Maggie, can you come get me?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up immediately where chapter 5 ends, so be sure to go back to that one before you read this one. Someone (who I think you all have been waiting to meet) is about to join the party. I want to say thank you again to everyone who submitted a baby name. I hope you like the one I found from the list!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am for your responses to the fic. Y'all are awesome. Your feedback is the best motivation I will ever receive... so THANK YOU!!! The action of the story is about to pick up, and I'm going to try to update more regularly in 2018 than I did last year. I am so appreciative of how patient you've been with me. Anyway, I did get around to proofreading this one, but that doesn't mean there are no mistakes. So I apologize for the many you might find. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

With shaking hands, Lena reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone. She opens her contacts and immediately scrolling to the M’s. She taps the name and listens as it rings. She sighs in relief when the detective answers the phone, even though she knew she would.

“Hey.”

“Maggie, can you come get me?... Please, I need you to come get me,” Lena stares at the puddle on the ground in shock. She tries to remember if she had felt any early signs of labor, but she can’t think of any. She had felt some cramping when she woke up this morning, but Lena had accredited them to fatigue. Now, she suspects another cause. Her thoughts are running circles in her head, and she can’t think of what she should do. She feels a sharp pain in her stomach that leaves her holding her breath. Through foggy thoughts, she labels it as her first contraction and checks her watch, 10:07am. The pain passes, and Lena needs to take a moment to catch her breath. She is frozen in fear until she hears Maggie pulling her back to reality. 

“Are you ok? Lena, are you there? Lena, talk to me!” the detective is already on her feet gathering her things and leaving her apartment. She calls for her sister again, “Lena!”

The Luthor finally finds her voice, “yes, I’m here. I’m here.” She is unsure of how long Maggie has been trying to get her attention. 

Lena hears Maggie sigh on the other side of the phone, “Shit, Lena you scared me. What’s going on? Are you ok?” The Luthor can hear Maggie moving; she thinks she hears keys and the start of a car ignition.

Lena looks around and is hit with this realization that she is alone. She feels the hint of a panic attack creeping up, “I think I’m ok… I’m alone.” The words catch in her throat. She needs to not be alone during this, “I might be going into labor. I don’t want to be alone, Maggie.” A sob escapes her throat.

Maggie is quick to comfort her, “hey hey hey, you’re not alone. I’m right here, ok? I’m on my way right now, just a little bit longer.” Lena can here the engine revving. She thinks she hears Maggie’s siren as well, but then she only hears Maggie’s voice, “Lena, have you called Kara?”

“No, uh… she’s in Antarctica.” Lena paces a bit in the apartment. For the first time, it occurs to her that Kara might be there for the birth; she feels as if the walls are caving in.

Lena can hear Maggie honking the car horn to motivate slow drivers in her way, “ok, just sit down and take it easy until I get there. You’re going to be ok.”

Lena sighs, “Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you too, now sit down. I’ll be there soon.”

The call is ended, and Lena is alone again. She looks around the apartment and she doesn’t know what to do. She should probably sit like Maggie told her to, but she is restless and needs to be doing something. She decides to get ready, so they can leave as soon as Maggie gets there. She makes her way to the nursery to grab the overnight bag they had packed last week while finishing the nursery. It’s not too heavy, because Kara insisted on storing certain things at the DEO beforehand. At first, Lena had thought it was overkill, but now that she is going into labor alone in their apartment she is thankful Kara had thought this far ahead. She makes her way back to the living room to wait for Maggie. 

Bag in tow, Lena crosses the threshold of the door back into the hallway and feels another sharp pain in her abdomen. This contraction is about the same as the first only the pain is a bit sharper. When it passes, she checks her watch, 10:20. She is confused; Lena thought the contractions were supposed to be further apart than this, at least the first two surely. She is having a half-kryptonian child, so it would make sense if the birthing timeline is skewed. The doctors at the DEO had said there was no reason to expect her birth would be any different than any other human’s, but there was no way to know for sure until the time came.

Lena can feel her worry grow the longer she thinks about it, so she decides to keep herself occupied. She sets the bag on the couch, then turns and heads for her bedroom to change. Seeing as she is going into labor instead of the office, she might be a little overdressed. She wants to trade out her office dress, for something more comfortable. She feels ridiculous worrying about what she is wearing, but she is trying to occupy herself. So, she really couldn’t care less. Lena is in her closet, half-way undressed when she feels another contraction coming on. This one is much worse than the first two. The first contraction left her breathless, this contraction nearly knocks herself off her feet. After it passes she checks her watch again, 10:28. Less than ten minutes have passed. Her worry is beginning to spiral into panic, so she quickly puts on the new dress and makes her way back to the living room. 

Lena has almost made it back to the couch when she has another contraction. This is the worst one yet; she halts as she struggles to remain on her feet. She tries to check her watch, but her vision is blurring. She thinks her watch reads 10:25, but that can’t be right. It was 10:28 last time she checked. She begins to lower herself onto the couch, but her legs give away beneath her, and she falls back onto the couch. Her fluttering her eyes stare up at the ceiling, before she is blinded by the pain. The last thing she hears is the sound of the door opening and what she thinks is her name.

Maggie lets herself into the apartment with her spare key that Kara and Lena had given her and Alex in case of emergencies such as this one. Alex and Maggie had done the same; however, the biggest emergency they had ever been used for was dog-sitting or errands. The detective steps in and quickly begins looking through the apartment, “Lena?” She doesn’t get a response and she doesn’t see Lena. She steps further into the living room, looking around, “Lena?” 

As she gets closer to the living room area, Maggie can see over the couch just enough to notice the pregnant woman lying on her back across the couch. “Lena!” The detective runs around the couch and kneels in front of the unconscious brunette. She takes her face into her hands, “Lena… Lena, can you hear me?” The Luthor remains still. Maggie gently shakes one of her shoulders, “come on, Lena wake up. Say something please…”

Maggie sighs in relief when the sleeping girl groans and rolls slightly. Through barely open eyes, Lena sees her sister-in-law smile, “Maggie?”

She smiles in relief, “yeah, its me. I got you… ok? I’m going to call Alex, and we’ll get you to the DEO. Everything will be fine.” The Luthor nods and lets her eyes close again despite her best effort. Maggie kisses her on the forehead, then dials her wife’s number.

 ************************

Kara scans the ice with her x-ray vision, trying to find places that could use some freeze breath to create more ice. The trio had taken down the last Infernian aroung thirty minutes ago, but they still remained for a bit. J’onn is in the base, running basic damage gaging diagnostics. The supers are outside using their freeze breath to counteract some of the damage caused by the attack. They have managed to repair a large amount of the icy island, catching up as they do.

Superman pauses his task to ask, “So, why doesn’t want Lena want any L-names?” 

Kara sighs, “She doesn’t want the baby to be ‘just another Luthor’ and treated like it. She thinks the world will look at the baby the same way they looked at her. Since her middle name is Luthor, going with a name that starts with L will feed into the stereotype around her family.” She notices an area that needs a touch up. She flies closer to the surface to avoid freezing any animals. She freezes a good amount of water before rising to hover near her cousin again. 

Kara sees Clark furrow his eyebrows, apparently the crinkle must run in the family. He faces Supergirl, “Luthor as a middle name... may I ask why?”

“When we got married,” Kara reassures, “I wanted to hyphenate, but she didn’t want Lex or Lillian’s reputation following me or anyone else in our life. Which is understandable. So, she kept Luthor as her middle name, and I took it as my middle name too. It took me a while, but she finally agreed to use it as the baby’s middle name too.” She flies down again to fill in one of the larger dents the Infernians left on the iceberg in front of them. 

Superman gives her a reassuring smile, “Well, you tell her whoever mistreats that little girl will have to face to me.” Kara smiles gratefully.

The pair hear noise from the DEO base behind them. When they turn, they watch J’onn, in his human form, shake hands with an agent. He then shifts into his green skin and joins them in the air, “Are we ready to head back?” The two supers nod and follow as the martian begins flying away from the base. 

A few minutes into the trip, they are close enough to regain connection with the DEO in National City. J’onn begins to relay some information from the mission, but he is immediately cut off by Winn, “With all due respect sir, that can wait.” Both Kara and Clark look to J’onn with wide, shock-filled eyes. 

Winn isn’t normally the one to break rank. To be frankly honest, he is still a little scared of J’onn. Of course, he sees J’onn as a father figure just like everyone else, but that doesn’t mean the martian is any less intimidating. J’onn’s jaw tightens, “You better have a decent explanation for this, Schott.”

“I do,” the tech agent pipes quickly, “I need to talk to Kara…” He waits for confirmation that the blonde is listening, but he doesn’t have to wait long.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Kara replies, “I’m here, Winn.”

“Don’t freak out-“ he regrets his choice of words immediately. 

“Why would I freak out?”

The hacker sighs, and speaks cautiously, trying to find the right way to relay the message without Supergirl panicking, “Lena is here at the DEO.” Kara’s stomach drops and she frantically searches for Lena and the baby’s heartbeat. She doesn’t wait for J’onn or Clark; she just launches forward faster, trying to get there. Winn doesn’t give Kara a chance to respond before quickly continuing. He figured it would probably be easier to spill out the news and get it over with. ‘Just like ripping a band aid’ he thinks to himself, “She went into labor about an hour and a half ago. Maggie brought her in. Right now, Alex, Eliza and some nurses are taking care of her. We’ve been trying to get in touch, just get here as soon as possible.”

In her head, Kara thinks ‘what do you think I am doing?!’ but she doesn’t say it aloud because she knows it’s not his fault. The kryptonian’s heart stops when she realizes something about the conversation she just had. She repeats the conversation word for word in her head to be sure. Through everything Winn had just told her, he hadn’t said ‘she’s ok’. She pushes forward again, breaking the sound barrier immediately.

 

Lena is lying on a bed in the operation room of the DEO. She is hooked to who knows how many machines right now, and none of them are helping with the pain. She is dripping in sweat; she doesn’t how much longer she can do this. Her already close contractions have sped up until now she is lucky if she gets a minute to rest before the next one. 

Eliza looks up to her face from the end of the table, “You have to push on this next one, sweet heart.” She tries to calm and coach the laboring woman. 

Lena can only shake her and cry. The labor has been fast, frighteningly fast. After her and Maggie arrived at the DEO, Alex had Lena on the table and legs open. There hadn’t been anytime for anesthetics, so Lena feels everything. She is gripping tightly to Maggie’s hand on one side and the sheets on the other. The three of them, along with the few nurses in the room also, praise and encourage her.

“Lena, we need you to push,” Alex urges from her spot at the end of the bed. She is waiting next to her mother; she is going to take the baby as soon as she’s out. 

Tears continue to fall down Lena’s cheeks. She cries out as the next contraction hits her body. With everyone encouraging, she tries to push as much as she can. When she can’t take it anymore, she falls back against the bed in exhaustion. 

“Come on Lena, you have to keep going,” Alex pleads. 

The younger woman looks up in despair, “I can’t, Alex. I can’t.” Her labor is happening too rapidly. Every book she read or class she took had told her it was supposed to be around 20 hours, but here she is about 3 hours into labor and being told to push. She’s not ready for this. She was ready for the pain and the screaming and the sweat, but not this. She isn’t ready for it to be over before she knew it was happening. She isn’t ready to do this without her wife. She cries, “where is Kara? I need Kara.”

Maggie steps in this time, “Hey, look at me.” She waits for Lena’s eyes. She squeezes her hand, “I know you need Kara, and I’m sorry we can’t bring her to you right now… but she will be back any second. In the meantime, the baby needs you.” She pushes some wet strands of hair back from Lena’s face. “You’re not alone, Lena, but you have to push. If not for you, than for her…ok?” The panting woman nods as she feels the next contractions begin.

Everyone in the room resumes their coaching as Lena manages to push all the way through the contraction. The baby still isn’t out, but she is now at least making progress. A few contractions later, and the baby is still not out. The doctors begin to wonder if they need to try a different approach when the door flies open. Standing in the doorway is a blonde figure with a red cape.

Part of the weight on Lena’s chest lifts, “Kara.” She desperately reaches out for the super with her free hand. 

Kara runs to her, taking her hand and kissing her. She feels Lena pull away and then cry into her chest. The blonde holds her, “hey, I’m here. You’re doing so good, Lee. I love you so much.” The brunette’s grip tightens at the start of the next contraction. 

“Ok, Lena are you ready?” Eliza asks, receiving a nod in confirmation, “… make this one big, sweet heart... one… two…three!” Lena tenses in pain as everyone repeats ‘push push push’ and ‘almost there, keep going.’ However, when the pain subsides and she still doesn’t have a baby, Lena feels her will dissolving again.

She is so scared, but when she hears Kara whisper in her ear, “you can do it, baby. You are so amazing, just a little more. She’s almost here, Lee. I’m right here; you can do it.” 

Lena nods her head. This time as Eliza counts, she takes a deep breath, squeezes Kara and Maggie’s hand for dear life. She pushes with everything she has left. She feels a burning sting and then nothing. Eliza catches the infant as she emerges; she holds the baby up for them to see for a moment. 

Everyone is smiling and cheering. Kara leans down, “you did it! You did so good, Lee. She’s here.” She kisses her again before looking back to their daughter, but the joy doesn’t last. Alex has taken the baby from Eliza and took her to the medical bassinet on the other side of the room. Kara and Lena watch from a difference; their smiles fall as they see Alex whispering to a nurse. The alien uses her hearing to listen just as Alex says, ‘she can’t breathe.’ Kara’s world stops. She listens for the little heartbeat. She finds it, but she doesn’t hear tiny breaths so she is not comforted. She prays, “no, please. Rao, no.” Panic rises, she needs to know what’s happening. Kara is quick to question, “Alex, she’s breathing right?..... I mean, I can hear her heart beat, so she has to be breathing… right?” Alex gives her a non-response, telling her to wait for a minute. Eliza tries to get the couple’s attention back to the labor to deliver the placenta, but neither are listening. 

“Wait, she’s not breathing?! What do you mean she’s not breath-” Lena feels hopeless and her voice fails her. She holds her breath as if she’s the one faulty lungs instead; she would give anything that to be the case. She tries to rise from the bed, but Eliza, Maggie and the nurses all urge her back down. Alex sees that she can’t keep the baby here with Lena so upset. She moves the bassinette to another room on the other side of the med bay. Once again, Lena tries to get up and follow, but is held down again. “Kara go with her, stay with her,” she pleas from the bed, she can feel her strength leaving her. 

Kara agrees, kissing her and heading to the door. She is almost to the door when she hears Eliza say that Lena is hemorrhaging. She turns in her spot to see Lena barely conscious with half opened eyes, and Maggie still holding her hand. When Maggie sees Kara stop, she points to the door, demanding “go!” The blonde nods once before exiting the room.

The blonde steps into the hallway; she x-rays every room in the vicinity until she finds Alex and the baby several rooms down. She runs down the hall, and just as she turns into the doorway, a shrill cry rips through the air. Alex is standing over the bassinette smiling to the screaming baby, “there we go. That’s all we wanted. We just wanted one.” The agent looks up to see her sister standing in the doorway. She motions for the blonde to join her, before continuing her work on the child.

Kara crosses the room instantly to stand next to Alex. The second her eyes fall on the infant, she is in love. She’s so small; her skin is very fare, most newborns are. She’s not bald, but she doesn’t have a lot of hair. The hair she does have is silky black hair. She’s the spitting image of Lena, and Kara loves it. Everything about her is perfect. “She’s so beautiful,” Kara whispers. She feels her heart melt at the sight of the little girl. Even though the cries bring her relief, Kara can’t stand to watch her baby cry, “Can I hold her?” 

The agent pauses for a second, “…not yet…” The blonde’s entire demeanor changes; the relief she just felt is now wiped away by the refusal. As soon as she sees the concern, Alex speaks up, “she’s ok! I promise, I just have some tests to take-“ Kara is not soothed. Panic once again riddles her face, and her older sister regrets her choice of words. “Normal tests that are taken with EVERY baby born EVERYWHERE,” Alex sets a hand on Kara’s shoulder to get her attention, “hey… she’s ok, I promise. I’ll finish this up then you can hold her until your heart’s content, unless Lena wants to hold her. You might have to share; she is her other mom you know.” Kara rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to her daughter. She watches her sister work. Alex can feel she is being watched, “You can hold her hand though, if you want.” Kara leans down until she is face level with the wiggly crying child. 

Kara takes one of the tiny hands into hers; it’s smaller than her thumb. Kara leans down so she is face level with the wiggly crying child and kisses the petite hand. “Hi baby, you have no idea how happy I am to meet you,” she runs her thumb across the back of the child’s hand. At the sound of her mother’s voice, the baby girl’s cries calm to whimpers and frustrated huffing. Kara tries to comfort her even without holding her. She sings and talks and dances for the child while Alex continues examining her. 

“Look who it is! Who is that?” the agent coos to the child, “is that mommy? What is she doing? Is she being silly? Yeah, I think she’s being silly,” she coos as she cleans, measures, and weighs her. 

Kara watches with a close eye, “what happened? I mean… why wasn’t she breathing? Was it something serious?” She worries that the ordeal may point or have caused irreversible damage. 

The oldest Danvers puts the baby in a diaper and hat, “no it wasn’t. She was just a bit distressed with the birth, but you don’t need to worry. She just needed a minute to catch up with all of us… isn’t that right?” When Alex finishes her examination, she puts a diaper on the child and begins swaddling her. She wraps the child up tightly, leaving the hand Kara is holding for last. She gently tries to lift the little hand out of her sister’s hand, but Kara is a bit reluctant. She tries again, “Mommy can we have this hand? Say it’s cold, and needs to go in the blanket.” Smiling Kara leans down and kisses the hand before Alex tucks it away. Alex lifts the baby burrito from the crib and transfers her into Kara’s arms, “can you say hi mommy?” Kara showers the baby in affection: whispering I love you’s, kissing her forehead, holding her close. “It’ll take a minute, but we need to wait for one more test to get back, and then we can take her to Lena,” Alex wraps an arm around her sister and watches as the last of Baby Danvers’s cries are hushed. The doctor snorts, “you are going to be such a mommy’s girl huh?....... wait, are you both going to be mommy?”

“I don’t know yet,” the alien replies, “I had asked Lena this morning, but she didn’t want to talk about it… I don’t know why, but I’m pretty sure it’s about her mom.” Alex pulls Kara a bit closer to her for comfort, and Kara lays her head on her shoulder. The baby starts to fuss, so she begins bouncing her to keep calm. Kara pulls the baby’s face to hers. She kisses her daughter’s forehead before nuzzling into her face. “I was planning on figuring that out tonight while we were picking a name...” “that was the plan, but someone really wanted to get out.”

“Tell me about it!” a voice calls from the door. They both turn around to find Maggie walking in the door. She approaches them and smiles ear to ear when she sees the baby, “oh my god, she’s gorgeous. She looks just like Lena… hello sweetheart.” Kara agrees. Alex laughs at what is quite possibly one of the most delicate things she has ever heard come out of her wife’s mouth. Maggie glowers at her in response. 

“Lena?” Kara asks; the knots in her stomach begin to swerve, but the detective puts them to rest quickly.

“She’s going to be fine,” Maggie reassures. The last bit of Kara’s worry for the day finally falls away. Both of her girls are, and they are both going to be ok. That’s all she could possibly ask for. 

The kryptonian’s eyes begin to water, “I don’t have the words… thank you Maggie, I love you so much.” With the arm not holding the baby, she pulls her into a hug.

The detective reciprocates the hug, “I love you too, little Danvers… but if you ever thank me for helping you again, I’ll drag you to a training room to punch you in the face. You’re my family. I would drop anything any day if you need me to.” Kara smiles and nods. Maggie leans over and kisses her cheek, “she’s asking for you.” 

Alex opens her arms to receive the infant, “let me take her, you go see Lena. Talk about names. I’ll bring her to you as soon as the test gets back.” It takes every ounce of her being to relieve herself of the child. Once she is in Alex’s arms, Kara kisses her daughter’s head, “I’ll be right back, kiddo.” She gives her one more kiss. She knows that if she waits any longer, she’ll never be able to leave. Kara takes the pair of clothes Maggie gives her so she can change out of the suit. She returns to the room they were in during the labor. When she looks through the glass wall of the room, she sees it has been cleaned as well as Lena who appears to be sleeping. She can’t bring herself to enter so she just lingers in the doorway.  
Eliza stands next Kara, watching the resting patient, “you should go in.” Kara jumps; she had been so focused on her wife, that she didn’t see her mom approach. Eliza pulls her daughter into a hug, which the alien falls into immediately.

When they pull away, Eliza tucks a strand of hair behind Kara’s eyes. “Thank you,” the kryptonian says despite the lump in her throat. “Maggie said she is ok… do you know what happened?” she asks. She faces the windows again watching Lena’s steady rise and fall of her chest. 

Eliza turns to lean against the window, so she can face Kara, “This morning, Lena went in to rapid labor. The means that the whole labor, which would normally last around 15 to 20 hours, happened in just a few hours. In Lena’s case, between 2.-3 hours.” When she hears that, Kara thanks Rao that she made it back in time. She mentally kicks herself because she almost missed her daughter’s birth. Eliza continues, “Working in that amount of time, Lena’s body was having trouble keeping up. The stress caused a rip in her uterus. We were able to go in and fix it. She needs to take it easy while she heals, but she will be just fine.”

Kara hugs her foster mom again, “thank you so much.” Eliza holds her tightly, “anything for my girls.”

They let go and Kara opens the door. As she is walking in, Lena begins to stir. Kara sits down on the bed just in time to see Lena’s eyes crack open. Lena sees Kara’s face first and smiles. Then, she lowers her focus to her arms, but she doesn’t see the baby. Her heart rate picks up as she scans the room and doesn’t find a bassinette. “Where is she?” she asks eyes turning to Kara.

The blonde takes Lena’s hands in hers, “Alex has her in another room down the hall. She’s almost done examining her. They’re waiting on a few more tests, then Alex is bringing her here.”

Lena’s eyes remain worried, “Is she ok?”

Kara nods, “she’s beautiful and healthy. She wants to meet her mommy.” Lena smiles. Kara leans in and kisses her wife’s forehead, “I get it.” Lena knits her brows in confusion. “This morning when I asked about who would be mommy and who would be mama. You didn’t answer, but I get it now. Your mom, you’re birth mom… you called her mommy,” Kara says gently. Lena tries to look away, but Kara lifts her chin to look to her, “hey, it’s ok. Which ever you want her to call you, it will be perfectly fine with me… and either way, she’s going to love you so much.” Kara brings Lena’s hands to her mouth and kisses them. 

Lena is quiet for a minute, “I don’t remember a lot about my birth mother, but what I do remember is that she loved me… and was always there… and even when she wasn’t, she made sure that I knew I was loved.” Kara smiles sadly. Lena should have always felt loved, but instead she felt like a burden. She squeezes Lena’s hands for reassurance as she continues, “when I was adopted, I knew that if I ever had a kid, I want to be nothing like my mother. She wasn’t a mom, but mommy-… I want to be like her.”

Kara looks to her in awe of her strength, “I love you so much.” 

Lena smiles faintly, “I love you too.” 

The blonde reciprocates the smile. She leans forward and presses a kiss to Lena’s lips. Kara rests her forehead against Lena’s and whispers, “so mommy, she still needs a name.” 

Kara can hear Lena hold her breath. When Lena breathes, she inhales deeply and says, “she has one… if you like it… if not, we can pick something else.” Kara cups Lena’s face in her hands to calm her and get her to say the name. Again, Lena takes a deep breath, “well, I was thinking… Elara?... and we can call her Ellie… it’s ok if you don’t like it… I really like Lara when you said it, but… it starts with an L and I just thought… if she’s the youngest member of the House of El, she should be named like it.” The brunette timidly looks up from her hands and sees her wife staring at her,”… and I know that it’s not the same as naming a baby on Krypt-“ she is interrupted by a set of lips on hers. Lena’s stiffness sheds away into the kiss, and she can’t stop the smile that breaks the kiss. She pulls back and sees tears filling Kara’s eyes. When the first ones fall from her eyes, Lena softly wipes them away, “…do you like it?”

Kara beams, “It’s perfect. I love it.” She leans down and pulls her into a hug. Lena sighs and sinks into the embrace, burrowing into Kara’s chest.

There’s a knock on the door. Lena’s eyes fly open and she looks past Kara’s shoulder to the door. Through the glass, she sees Alex holding a pink blanket. Now, Lena is the one with tears slipping from her eyes, “Kara, is that her?” 

The blonde glances over her shoulder, her heart bursting at the seam. She nods as she presses a content kiss to Lena’s lips before gliding to the door. When she opens it, Alex shifts the swaddled infant into Kara’s arms. “Thank you… Can you give us a minute?” Kara requests. The older sister nods warmly before quietly slipping back into the hallway. She bounces the tiny human, “hey little bit, there is someone who really wants to meet you.” She turns back into the room and treks across the room; Lena marvels at them. As they approach the bed, Kara whispers, “She’s pretty great; I think you’re going to like her a lot… I know I do.” 

Lena stretches out her arms the second they are in arm’s reach. Kara gleefully lowers her daughter into her wife’s arms, “Ellie, this is your mommy, and she loves you a lot.” She resumes her seat next to Lena on the bed. 

Lena cradles the youngest Danvers, “hi Ellie, I love you so much.” She delicately strokes her daughter’s cheek. “She’s so beautiful,” she can barely take her eyes off of her daughter to peer to her wife. Overjoyed is an understatement. Kara captures Lena in another kiss; they look down foreheads pressed together and mesmerized by their tiny little girl. A tear drop falls from Lena’s eye onto Ellie’s cheek. They giggle as Kara gently wipes it away as well as the tears remaining on Lena’s own cheeks. The unfazed brunette remains awestruck, “how can anything be so perfect?”

Kara scoffs, “well, I mean over half of her DNA came from you, so I’m not surprised.” Lena rolls her eyes and disregards the comment. The blonde observes in astonishment as the brunette traces Ellie’s features, slowly mapping every inch of her face. This bliss feels to good to be true. Everything she’s been through, everything they’ve both been through, has all lead them here. 

Lena makes room for Kara to sit next to her on the bed. Once settled, she gives Ellie back to Kara, and the little one squirms against the disturbance. The baby quickly settles back into sleep again. Lena lays her head on Kara’s shoulder and sinks into her side. Their gaze falls to Ellie again. Her little eyes dance behind her eyelids, and her mothers witness it in admiration trying to imagine what magic her dreams must hold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter picks up about 2 months after Ellie is born. The Super-Friends are over at Lena and Kara's apartment for a dinner/hang out night. Ellie is the new center of attention, but absolutely no one is complaining. 
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter, but please enjoy the fluff and slight angst :) This also hasn't been proof read, so please excuse any mistakes (I'm sure there are several)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first.
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH FOLKS
> 
> Secondly, for Pride Month, I plan to be updating much more than normal. I had originally wanted to upload everyday, but we can see how that's gone already... :) I’ll be updating here, as well as my set of one shots “A Luthor and a Super Walk Into a Bar”. *shameless plug* if you haven’t read them, please go check it out when you get a chance. I’d really appreciate it! I also have two other multi chapter fics and a one shot in the works for y’all to be looking out for as well.  
> Thank you to everyone who reads, especially those who leave kudos or comments. Y’all are a huge help in the motivation department! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Oh my god… those are the bluest eyes I have ever seen,” Winn notes. He is currently in the middle of a staring contest of epic proportion. The two have been staring with wide eyes at each other for what seems like over five minutes. Two worthy competitors, neither showing any sign of giving in. Winn thinks he feels an itch on his left eye. He worries he may be near his limit, when his adversary’s eyelids close before opening just as wide again. Winn grins wide and exclaims, “Ha! She blinked! Winn Schott is the champion!” He begins bowing to everyone in Kara and Lena’s living room, offering thank you’s in every direction. He is not met with applause, but with small sniffles that quickly turn into whimpers. He turns around to see his defeated opponent scrunch up her nose and crinkle her eyebrows as tears begin to fill the tiny eyes. Winn suddenly realizes he had scared the infant. 

“Schott!” Maggie calls from across the room, “first of all: step away from my niece.” The detective strides straight in his direction. Winn quickly curves around the couch backing away from the shorter woman as she continues, “Second: if you ever make her cry again, I will punch you in the face.” Instead of following him around the couch, she stands next to her wife who is holding the upset infant, “… and last but not least: her eyes are green.” 

Alex groans as she bounces the baby to try to console her, “not this again.” Kara and Lena chuckle from the other side of the room. 

An incredibly shocked and utterly speechless Winn gapes at Maggie, “are you kidding me? Her eyes are blue! I mean just look at them!” He takes a step closer to the child motioning towards her, but when Maggie raises an eyebrow, he quickly retracts his hand and steps back. He turns to the others in the room, “Come on, Kara, Lena help me out!” 

The pair look unimpressed. “You just made our baby cry, what makes you think we’ll help you?” the brunette asks. 

Kara wraps an arm around her wife and kissing her cheek. “Yeah, and besides….” she adds, “her eye’s are green.” Lena and Kara laugh at the whine her remark has caused. Winn groans ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ in disagreement, Maggie smirks victoriously, while Alex simply rolls her eyes at everyone and continues to bounce the now quiet child. 

From across the room, James begins to approach the baby, “Ok, ok, let me see what all the fuss is about.” Alex halts her bouncing, so James can see Ellie’s eyes clearly. He stares for a moment, knitting his eyebrows together, “I’m going to have to say they’re blue.” The room erupts again into celebrations and discontent. This time, Maggie is the one groaning and Winn’s arms stretch to the ceiling. The noise is suddenly interrupted as James speaks again, “Wait, now they’re green…” He is even more confused than ever as he continues to stare into the infant’s eyes. 

Winn folds his arm, “Oh come on, where is your loyalty? It’s like the dress all over again!” He slumps back down in his seat and pouts. The infamous Dress Debate of 2015. Was it blue and black? Was it white and gold? The super friends had argued for days just like the rest of the internet. Winn originally fell into the white and gold team, swearing those were the true colors. James had been the only other one to back him up, until he suddenly saw black and blue. Only scientific scrutiny was enough to convince Winn of the truth, though he still gets a little grumpy whenever it comes up. 

James pointedly turns towards Winn, “this again-… look, I swear the dress was gold and white the first time I saw it; I can’t help if it changes colors right in front of me!” 

The detective laughs, “of course, I should have known! Schott would be team white and gold.” She resumes playing peek a boo with Ellie.

The hacker looks up suddenly, “hey, that picture was crazy overexposed, and you know it!” He tries and fails to gain some leverage in the conversation. 

Maggie only laughs, “Winn, the exposure doesn’t matter. The dress IS black and blue.”

Defeated, Winn mocks her, repeating her last sentence, but about an octave and a half higher. James scoffs and sits down next to the pouting hacker who then turns away and gives him the cold shoulder.

Despite the fact that he scared her baby, Lena decides to throw him a bone, “ok Winn, I will give you this. Her eyes are blue like most babies’ are when they’re this little….. but they are probably going to turn green.” At this, Winn sticks out his tongue to Maggie who doesn’t look up from her game of peek a boo. 

Suddenly with no warning, the infant spits up, getting a little bit of milk all over her onsie. Alex grimaces a bit, and Maggie laughs. “Why does she always spit up on me?” Alex pouts, “why does she hate me?” She comforts the infant as Maggie uses a burp cloth to wipe away the liquid. 

Maggie kisses her wife on the cheek, “she doesn’t hate you babe, she’s two months old.” She hands the cloth to Alex who holds onto it just in case the baby spits up again. Maggie rubs her back comfortingly, then takes a closer look at the onsie Ellie is wearing. A grin spreads ear to ear across her ear, “Is that the onsie I got her?!” That onsie was one of Maggie’s favorite finds. It is blue on the top and red on the bottom with the El crest across the chest. Around the symbol, the words ‘My Moms are Super’ are written in white. When Maggie found it hanging in the store, she couldn’t resist and had to buy it. Lena can already tell that Maggie will have a little problem of spoiling Elara. 

Maggie beams as everyone takes a peak of the onsie. Half the room roll their eyes, and the other half laugh. James is in the latter group, “a bit ironic, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, but that’s what makes it perfect!” Maggie exclaims. She stands very proud of herself next to her wife and the sleepy baby. She coos to the infant, “Perfect onsie for a perfect baby.” The proud aunt leans down and places a kiss on Ellie’s head. Lena feels Kara’s hand running up and down her back, and she looks up to her wife standing next to her seat. She catches the blonde staring with the look that still makes her heart jump. The brunette smiles to her wife in complete bliss. Kara leans down and presses a kiss to raven hair. 

“Are you going to tell her that you’re Supergirl?” Sam asks from her place on the couch. Bringing Sam in on the secret hadn’t been the plan, but one day Lena had brought Ellie with her to L-corp to check on a few things. The baby girl had suddenly gotten fussy which rarely happens. Long story short: Sam walked in on Supergirl calming the infant, saying ‘Mama’s here.’ Now, the stand in CEO has officially been inducted into the Super-Friends, and she fits right in. 

The new mothers share a look, and Kara takes it as her cue to answer. “Well, we’ve only discussed it a little, but we think we’re going to wait, at least for a little bit.” She looks down, and Lena continues for her, “We don’t really know how her kryptonian half will affect her. Obviously if she has powers, we will have to tell her, but if she doesn’t then we will wait until she is older, when she can understand the importance of keeping the secret.”

Everyone in the room nods. It makes sense. Whether she shows powers or gets old enough to understand, which ever comes first. “Has she shown any powers yet?” Winn asks, “Super Baby would be awesome, can you imagine a baby with heat vision?!” He is now really excited about the idea for some reason. 

Lena looks to her friend as if he has two heads, “No, I can’t imagine, and no, she hasn’t shown powers. Thank goodness, the day she starts floating is the day I go crazy.” The rest of the group seems to share Lena’s sentiments and not so much Winn’s. 

“But what about kryptonite? Do you know if that affects her?” James asks, unaware of the sore subject for the new mothers. 

At the mention of the green substance, Lena and Kara both tense. “No, we don’t know,” Kara says shortly. The Super would be lying if she said that she hasn’t thought about it. She knows what it does to her, a fully grown kryptonian, but she doesn’t even know how it affects a newborn kryptonian, much less a half-kryptonian. Her sister from across the room pulls her out of her thoughts. 

“And we’re never going to find out,” Alex reassures, “anyone who gets within a five-mile radius of Ellie with exposed kryptonite and they will be in a world of pain for the rest of their life courtesy of me.” Kara smiles to her sister, silently thanking her. 

Conversation picks up again, moving on to topics that are not the infant or the questions surrounding her half-kryptonian nature. It takes less than a minute for Kara to realize that Lena is still really tense from the previous conversation. She rubs her back and wraps her arms around her wife to comfort her, but the rigidness in the brunette’s muscles doesn’t ease. 

When James said the word, Lena’s mind went straight to the dream she had several months ago when she was still pregnant. She feels the panic rise in her, and she can’t stop the urge to run across the room and wrap her daughter in her arms so tight that no one will ever be able to take her. It takes her entire being to stay in her spot. Lena knows she has nothing to worry about. She can see her daughter right there, safe in Alex’s arms. She’s practically asleep. No one can hurt her here. But still, knowing all of this doesn’t help. All she can picture is her mother holding a kryptonite knife to her daughter’s chest and suddenly it feels hard to breathe. 

Suddenly, Lena is yanked from her trance by her baby being placed in her arms. When she looks up, she sees J’onn is the one who has brought her the baby. He gives her a knowing nod, letting Lena know that he heard her thoughts and had pity. “Thank you,” she whispers and looks down to her baby in her arms. Still so small, the child leaves Lena awestruck everyday. It’s hard for her to believe that less than a year ago this little person didn’t exist, and now here she is. Lena can’t imagine life without Ellie, and she really doesn’t want to. The little girl is everything she had dreamed of and more. 

The tiny baby in her arms who was almost asleep suddenly starts to wiggle. Her face scrunches up much the same way Kara’s does when she is deep in thought or upset. Small whimpers let Lena know that Ellies is hungry and needs to be fed. She stands from her spot, “Someone is getting hungry; I’m going to feed her and put her down.” She starts to make her way to the nursery down the hall. 

Alex looks to her watch and is surprised to see that it is much later than she had thought it was, “Yeah, I think its time for us to head out anyway.” Everyone else agrees, standing and beginning to gather their things. Sam, Maggie and James help Kara pick up a bit. Alex and Maggie walk across the room to kiss their niece and hug Lena. “Good night, we love you,” Alex says.

“I love you too,” Lena smiles. She waves goodnight to everyone else before finally going into the nursery. She grabs a burp cloth from the drawer below the changing table and sits in the rocking chair. The mother adjusts her shirt, so her baby can begin to nurse. 

 

About fifteen minutes of cleaning and goodbyes later, Kara is leaning on the doorframe of the nursery admiring the sight before her. Lena is sitting in the rocker with Ellie asleep in her arms. It’s the kind of peaceful quiet Kara thought she would never get again after she climbed into that pod. Her heart is bursting and she pads her way across the room. Kara kneels on the floor in front of the rocker, stroking the fine black hair on her daughter’s head. “Do we have a full tummy now?” she asks looking up to her wife. 

Lena smiles, “She does have a full tummy and a clean diaper and pajamas and now Ellie the jelly bean is fast asleep.” Lena leans down and Kara meets her half way for a kiss. The pair rest their foreheads together; the brunette sighs into the contact. 

Kara can tell she still holds a little tension from earlier. “Hey,” she pulls back to look Lena in the eye, “are you ok?” She places her palm on her wife’s cheek, and Lena leans into the touch. The brunette forms a tight lipped smile and nods. Kara can tell she is putting on a brave face; her heart breaks. When they first got together, it took a while for Lena to realize she doesn’t have to deal with things alone. Sometimes, she still tries to bottle things up, but Kara is quick to remind her that she doesn’t have to. “Talk to me,” Kara asks, “please.”

Lena’s strong persona melts, and she sighs in defeat. She looks down to Elara, who is fast asleep in her arms. She loves Kara with every ounce of her being; she has ever since they first met. But ever since Ellie was born, she had no idea it was possible to love someone this much. She didn’t know it was possible to be this happy, but she does know how easily it can all be ripped away. As much as she tries, she can’t seem to lose the picture of the kryptonite knife. “Kara, what does kryptonite feel like?” she gently strokes Ellie’s cheek.

Kara sighs, hanging her head, “Lena, I don’t think-“ She begins to refuse, but Lena stares at her and she knows exactly what her eyes are saying. They’re screaming, ‘This is our daughter, I need to know. I have the right to know.’ Kara knows there is no way around this. They both look down to the baby before Kara speaks, “It’s like…” she pauses looking for the right words. The truth is devastating, but she knows she can’t lie to her wife. So, she pushes past the lump in her throat and quietly states, “… walking into a room… and your skin being seared off your bones.” The CEO’s breath catches in her throat and her eyes fill with tears. Kara’s eyebrows knit together as she holds back her own tears, “…or like nails are running through your blood.” She has to stop herself; describing the pain is causing her to imagine Ellie in that kind of pain and it is too much for her. She looks to Lena who has tear streaks on her face and is clutching the baby tightly. Kara reaches up and wipes the tears from her wife’s face. She gently places her below her chin to get Lena to look at her. She gathers all of her strength so that her voice is steady, “but she will never know that.” 

Lena smiles and nods, but Kara can tell she is still unconvinced and holds fear in her heart. “Lena listen to me please,” she pleads, “I swear to Rao, I will never let anything happen to her. I promise you,” Kara looks into Lena’s eyes before looking down to the baby, “and you…” She gazes back up to the brunette, “She will live her long happy life, with Supergirl to protect her and aunts who spoil her beyond belief,” that last remark makes Lena chuckle, and the sound lifts some of the weight off the blonde’s chest. “…and an amazing mommy who loves her more than life,” Kara leans up and kisses her wife. When she pulls back, she can see at least some of the fear in Lena’s eyes has faded. The love and the joy they share is now returning. Kara smirks, “… and one day, she will find a boy… or girl and fall in love and get married, but only after college. Then she’s going to have like ten kids, and we’ll be grandmas and-“

“Ok, ok,” Lena fully laughs this time, the tightness finally releasing her chest. She feels at peace, and hopeful for the future again. She smiles, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Potty training first.” She receives a ‘deal’ in response. She looks down to the baby in her arms, still sleeping soundly. She suddenly feels lips pressed to her forehead, and she relishes the feeling. 

“We should go to bed,” Kara says gently trying to pull Lena from the rocking chair, but she doesn’t move. 

“Five more minutes,” the brunette begs, leaning down to inhale Ellie’s scent deeply into her lungs. 

The blonde presses two more kisses to Lena’s forehead. The kisses travel down to her temple then to her cheek. Kara makes a quick stop to peck her lips before continuing down to her jaw then to her neck. The blonde places a single open mouthed kiss to the side of Lena’s neck, and the brunette’s breath hitches, a shock sent to that spot between her legs. Kara smiles and nibbles her ear, whispering in that low voice that always has Lena coming undone, “Let’s go to bed.”

This time, Lena doesn’t try to calm her racing heart and nods quickly, “let’s go to bed.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Ellie's special day, and Kara is going to make sure that it is memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, this chapter is super fluffy... literally all fluff. 
> 
> I'm going to be lifting some of the scarier tags for the moment, only because we are getting to a super fluffy part of the story. It does get angsty again, but when we get to that part I'll put the tags back on. For now enjoy the fluff while you can, it won't last. :)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and a special thank you to those who leave comments. I love hearing y'all's thoughts. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Lena cracks her eyes open as the sun barely peeps over the horizon. The arm around her waste tightens, pulling her closer into Kara’s chest. She sighs in content; today is a good day. “Good morning,” the brunette hums. 

Kara presses a kiss to the spot where her neck becomes her back, “yes it is.”

Lena laughs when her hands start to wander up to her chest and down to her legs, “As lovely as that would be, you and I both know we don’t have time for that.” 

“Sure, we do, I’ll be quick,” the blonde murmurs against porcelain skin. Her exploration of Lena’s body continues, both hands finding their way to her breasts. 

Lena laughs, swatting away the hands, she warns, “don’t start what you can’t finish.” Kara whines, but obeys. The brunette turns in her wife’s arms to they are face to face. She lauhs when she sees her wife pouting at her. She kisses the frown until it goes away, “We’ve got a big day today.” 

The Super smiles, “the best day.” Together alone like this, they can indulge their cliché giddiness. 

“It’s my favorite day,” Lena whispers with a smile. Kara nods, pulling the brunette to her chest again, “Mine too.” 

Lena burrows deep into Kara’s neck as they try to hold on to their last few moments of peace. She hears tiny feet running down the hall and she jokingly whispers, “you ready?” to Kara, who was beginning to doze again. Glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table, she finds that it is 5:45am. Way to early for a hyper toddler. Still, her heart soars when the tiny human pushes open the door and runs to the bed. Lena laughs at her wife when she burrows further into her pillow. 

“Mommy,” the little monster whispers from the side of the bed, “Mooommyyyyy.” Lena rolls over peering over the side of the bed. “Up please?” the tiny voice begs. 

Lena might be a bit biased, but she is certain Ellie is the cutest child that has ever existed. The sight before her does nothing but prove her beliefs. Little Ellie with her arms stretched up in an oversized sweatshirt. Her hair is a mess of black curls; her eyes are wide despite just waking up. The debate still remains as to the color of her eyes. In reality, they are that shade of blue/green which you can’t which is which. Sometimes they’re blue, sometimes they’re green, sometimes they’re both. Though Super-Friends still hold the debate every now and then. The sweatshirt that is entirely too big for her only adds to the adorableness. Lena laughs every time she thinks of how they acquired the makeshift pajamas.

-Three months ago-  
Lena has exactly an hour to get in and out of the mall before her quick errand run becomes suspicious. Exactly an hour to find a birthday gift, and considering the two and a half year old hopping along beside her, she is going to need the entire hour. 

“Ok Ellie, we need to find Mama a present quick, so we can get home for dinner,” Lena says to the girl. She leans down to scoop up the child and sits her on her hip. Ellie wiggles against the hold, but because she is two, she doesn’t get very far. The Luthor knows an escape artist toddler will definitely slow the process down. “Elara,” the mother warns raising her infamous eye brow. The toddler stills. “If you’re good, we can get a cookie before we leave,” she bargains. When the little girl perks up instantly, Lena places a kiss on her cheek. She has to admit; sometimes bribery is the best plan of action when it comes to reigning in her very smart, cute, and extremely playful daughter. She doesn’t like to use it often, but at times like this it’s necessary. However, Lena will never hear the end of it if Kara finds out she gave Ellie sugar before dinner, “you can’t tell Mama, though. She’ll get jealous.” The CEO tickles her daughter, and Ellie giggles and squeals. 

Lena resumes her trek through the mall, heading towards the jewelry store first to see if she can find something there. The mother doesn’t make it very far when she is brought to a stop by her daughter practically jumping out of her arms. “Mommy, look!” It takes Lena a while to figure out what Ellie is trying to show her. The little girl is reaching urgently at a mannequin in the window of a store. More specifically, she is pointing at the sweatshirt the mannequin in wearing. 

The sweatshirt is a basic cut, made with gray fabric. Hanging from both shoulders is a fleece cape, and across the chest is Supergirl’s crest. Lena has to stop herself from laughing in fear of hurting her daughter’s feelings accidently. 

The couple have discovered that Elara Luthor Danvers is none other than Supergirl’s Biggest Fan. Ever since she could talk, Ellie has been obsessed with Supergirl. She has Supergirl shirts, Supergirl pajamas, Supergirl sippy cups, Supergirl costumes, Supergirl blankets. It’s hilarious to everyone who showers her in Supergirl merch, even though she has no idea that Supergirl is the one to tuck her in every night. It is no surprise to Lena that the sweatshirt caught her eye, “You want to get that for Mama, baby?” Ellie nods frantically and reaches with more urgency. “Ok,” Lena relents walking into the store and trying to imagine her wife opening the present. As she is looking through the rack to find the right size, she can’t help the laugh that falls from her lips.

“What’s funny, Mommy?” Ellie asks tilting her head to the side the same way Kara does when she is curious. It amazes Lena how much Ellie is like Kara. 

She offers a wink to her daughter, “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” 

 

-present-  
Lena chuckles remembering how much Kara laughed when she opened it. The blonde had loved it and put it on immediately. She wears it a lot, almost every night, the only exception being the nights that Ellie begged to wear it. The toddler didn’t have to beg long, because both Kara and Lena love seeing her in it. The sweatshirt is entirely too big. They have to tie up the bottom to keep it out of her feet, and the cape drags behind her everywhere she walks, but that’s what makes the whole thing so adorable. 

Lena leans down and lifts the little girl up onto the bed. Ellie immediately hops up and starts bouncing on both of them, “it’s time to get up! Time to get up!” Both mothers pretend to be asleep, “nooooooooo Mama and Mommy, not today!” Ellie wiggles in between them, “Waaaaaakkkkeee uuuuuuuppppp… ugh.” She slumps onto her back in defeat. 

Kara’s head perks up, and she peeks to Lena over her daughter, “Hey Mommy, do you know what’s so special about today?” Lena’s head pops up as well, and the two pretend to think. Eventually, Lena shakes her head, “nope, no idea.”

The tiny Supergirl between the pair jumps up to her feet, “IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!” She dances in the middle of the bed, giggling and jumping up and down. 

The blonde pulls the little girl back to the bed, wrapping the cape of the sweatshirt around her until she is an Ellie-burrito. Another pro of the sweatshirt being so big, the toddler can use the cape as a blanket as well. “Oh yeah! How could we forget?” the Super teases, “quick Mommy, help me get her!” A tickle attack descends on the little girl as she thrashes against the hold, squealing and giggling the whole time. After much begging, the couple finally have mercy on the little girl. They both plant kisses to her head before wrapping her up in a ‘mommy sandwich’ for some morning cuddles before breakfast. 

Lena buries her nose in the messy curls, inhaling the sweet scent of the baby shampoo, “Happy Birthday Jelly Bean.” Ellie the Jelly Bean. After revealing her name to their family, Maggie had rejoiced, ‘you can’t name her Ellie and expect me not to call her jelly bean!’ Everyone laughed, and the name stuck. Truth be told, Lena loved the nick name. It fits the little girl so well, with her bubbly, lovable, and sometimes quite hyper personality. “I bet that if you ask really nicely, Mama will make you special birthday pancakes,” Lena teases.

Pancakes are a regular breakfast item in the Danvers house hold. Usually they are plain or blueberry pancakes because Lena wants Ellie (and Kara really) to eat a healthy breakfast, but on special occasions like birthdays chocolate chips are allowed.

True to her nickname, the now three year old jumps up like a jelly bean. Begging ‘pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease’ until Kara finally relents, “okay, okay, come on Jelly Bean, let’s go to the kitchen.” She scoops up the cheering child, and makes her way out of the bedroom, “I’ll put extra chocolate chips in your pancake if you don’t tell Mommy,” she whispered.

The brunette quickly followed the pair, “I heard that!” 

Ten minutes later, Ellie sits in her highchair, a chocolate chip pancake on her plate and a Minnie Mouse fork in her hand. Lena adds a cup of apple juice to the tray and kisses the top of her head. Drawn by the smell of fresh pancakes, she walks over to the counter where Kara is making more chocolate chip pancakes for herself and blue berry pancakes for Lena. She wraps her arms around her wife, “everything’s ready for this afternoon right?”

Kara flips a pancakes, “yep, after breakfast, I’ll go down to the park to set up. Alex and Maggie are picking up the cake, and everyone will be there at 2.” She flips two blueberry pancakes onto a plate for Lena; she turns handing Lena the plate, “and you know who will make a quest appearance.” The blonde gives her wife a mischievous grin and winks. 

Lena cocks an eyebrow. She glances over her shoulder to check if Ellie is listening, but she is too content with her chocolatey breakfast. She whispers, “Kara no, what about your secret identity? Supergirl doesn’t come to everyone’s birthday party; someone will figure that out instantly.” Kara loves the fact that her daughter adores Supergirl, but sometimes she needed to be reigned in. 

Kara scoffs, “ok, but she’s the daughter of National City’s favorite CEO and one of Catco’s best reporters, and everyone knows both of which are close friends with the hero.” Unconvinced, Lena silently tells her wife to try again, and Kara reasons, “look, I’ll say I was just flying over and wanted to say hello. I’ll be there 10 minutes max. Please, let me stop by. Supergirl gets to say hello and hug and talk to a lot of other kids. It’s not fair if she doesn’t get that too.” Kara fixes her signature puppy dog pout, and Lena can’t help but concede. 

 

Lena would have to say that so far, the party has been a success. The park is completely decorated in superhero decorations, and a giant game of tag is underway with the majority of the kids at the party as well as a few adults, Alex, Maggie, James, and Winn to name a few. Lena stands off to the side with Sam, scanning the crowd and trying to find her own daughter amongst the kids. She spots Ellie by her red cape when the little boy who was it tags her, and everyone else runs in the opposite direction. Lena watches as Winn allows himself to be caught before she turns to Sam. “So why were you late picking up the cake?” she asks.

Sam laughs, “Well Alex and Maggie were coming to pick up Ruby and I before heading to the bakery. Maggie was driving and missed the turn, so we were lost for a little while.” Sam smiles as she watches her thirteen year old run with the other kids, even if they were much younger than her. Ellie had dragged the teen into the game, and who was she to refuse the birthday girl at her own party? She laughs as Maggie uses Ruby as a human shield from Alex, who is currently it. 

Lena spots the dopey grin on her friend’s face, “You three have been spending an awful lot of time together.” 

Ever since Sam joined the Super friends, she fit in perfectly. After three years, she is now family, as close as any of the rest; though lately, Lena has noticed that she has been getting much more familiar with her sisters-in-law. Alex, Maggie, and Sam had always been flirty, but now it’s more. Spending a lot of time together, lingering glances, stolen touches. They move as a unit, never too far from the others. At first, it just seemed like a close friendship, but now it appears that it might be growing into something more.

Sam blushes and glances down, “yeah… we’re figuring it out.” At first, she had denied her feelings because they were didn’t matter. It didn’t matter if she had feelings for Alex or Maggie or both because they were married to each other. Sam tried her hardest to stop feeling the way she did, but one day the pair approached her with feelings of their own. The three have been inseparable since. She smiles to Lena who smiles back, but a cry of pain interrupts their conversation. 

The two mothers instinctually look for their daughters in the crowd. That is when Lena sees James walking towards her and carrying Ellie who is crying loudly for her mommy’s. Her heart clenches at the sight of tears flooding her daughter’s cheeks. She runs immediately to James, her arms ready for him to deposit the child in them. The CEO sits the crying girl on the closest park bench and wipes her tears, “Hey baby, tell Mommy what’s wrong.” Ellie can’t speak between the sobs erupting from her tiny body. She only points to her knee, and Lena finds the scrape on her knee probably caused by a stumble. It’s not bleeding all that much, but the mother knows that it must have hurt quite a bit. “Oh baby, did you get an owie?” she coos. Ellie lets out another cry while she nods. “It’s ok, Mommy’s gonna make it all better,” after Alex hands her the small first aid kit, Lena begins cleaning and bandaging the wound. 

Soon, the only evidence left is the band aid on her knee, drying tears on her cheeks, and small, lingering whimpers. Lena leans down to press a light kiss to the bandaid, “there, all better.” She wipes away the rest of the tears and wraps her arms around her daughter, “shhhhhh, you’re ok,” she comforts as the toddler is finally calm.

As if on cue, Supergirl lands right in front of the little girl sitting on the bench with her mom, “I was flying over the park and heard someone was crying; I wanted to check and make sure everyone is ok.” Kara winks quickly to Lena. 

Ellie perks up instantly; her injured knee almost forgotten, “Supergirl! I got an owie on my knee, but Mommy kissed it and now it’s better!” The little girl hops off the bench and goes to hold her hero’s hand. She begins dragging Supergirl towards the table that currently holds the cake, “Supergirl, it’s my birthday! Come see my Supergirl cake!” The toddler proudly displays the cake that has the House of El crest across the top. Above the symbol reads, ‘Happy Birthday Ellie!’ and three candles wait to be lit. 

Sam and Lena watch from a distance as all the children swarm Supergirl. The blonde takes her time speaking to each one, even if Ellie never lets go of the hero’s hand. Sam nudges Lena in the side, “Seems like her knee feels better now.” She jokes. 

Lena rolls her eyes, “leave it to Kara to create a distraction. She’ll be ok though, the scrape will probably be gone by the morning.” Confused, Sam turns to her questioningly. “Perk of being half-kryptonian,” Lena explains, “she heals extremely fast. Most bumps and bruises don’t last longer than a day or two.” Sam nods in understanding, and the CEO continues, “I’m lucky that she got super healing instead of super speed because I can barely keep up with her and Kara as is. What about Ruby, has she ever shown powers?”

Sam quickly looks around even though she knows no one is listening to them. It hasn’t been long since she discovered that she herself is half-kryptonian. Being adopted at such a young age, Sam knew nothing about her birth parent. Until recently, she had thought that she was human just like most everyone else on Earth, but suddenly Sam was able to do things that humans certainly can’t due. One night she woke up levitating about two feet above her bed. She crushed a metal railing when she saw a man trying to flirt with Maggie one day at the zoo. When it became a regular occurrence, she went to Alex and Lena in search of an explanation. They soon found hints of kryptonian DNA mixed into Sam’s cells. She is just like Ellie: half human, half kryptonian. She didn’t show powers until adulthood, and they have no idea how Ruby’s quarter kryptonian half will show, if it does at all. 

Sam whispers to Lena, “no, she hasn’t shown anything.” Her eyes scan for the teenager who is amongst the kids, helping Supergirl with crowd control over her raging fans. “Is it bad that I hope she doesn’t show any?” she asks her friend. Lena shakes her head no. She prays that Ellie will not have any, watching Kara fight bad guys and save the day is bad enough. If Ellie felt like she needed to protect the world too, it would tear Lena a part with worry. 

“Ok birthday girl, I have a special present for you before I have to go,” Supergirl says as she kneels down to get eye level with the child. Ellie bounces up and down with glee waiting patiently for her gift. Instead of handing her a package, the super leans over and whispers into her ear. Ellie’s face scrunches for a moment as she listens, but then her eyes widen, and she looks like she just won the lottery. 

“Oh no, Kara what are you doing?” Lena whispers, as she watches her daughter beg pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease. Supergirl laughs and picks up the squealing child. Before anyone realizes, Supergirl is rising into the air. She holds tightly onto the girl as she circles over the park a few times. She’s not flying extremely high, only about twenty or thirty feet in the air, but that is twenty or thirty feet too high for Lena’s liking. She wants to be upset, but the smiles on both of their faces are making it difficult to stay mad. She folds her arms and whispers under her breath, “Kara, you better put our child down or so help me, I won’t put out for a year.” She says it so it can only be heard by super hearing. Sam laughs as Supergirl slowly lowers the birthday girl back to the ground. Lena smirks victoriously with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This is my first fan fic, so be gentle please :)  
> Come talk to me on tumblr @littlesupercorp


End file.
